Le rêve de toute une vie
by ValouPili
Summary: Elisa & Eleonore sont journalistes & donnent un nouveau tournant à leur vie. Elles ignorent ce qui les attend mais ce qui est certain, c'est que leurs vies s'en trouveront bouleversées. Jusqu'à quel point ? - Robert Pattinson présent pour les intéressées.
1. Chapitre 1 : changement de cap

**Merci déjà à tout ceux/celles qui ont pris la peine de cliquer pour me lire parce qu'avec toutes les fictions qui sont proposées sur le site, il y a vraiment un choix incroyable à faire ! xD**

**Certains ont probablement lu mon profil mais d'autres non alors je tenais à redire que ceci est ma toute première fiction. Je ressens une drôle d'impression à l'idée que je puisse être lue, non pas de la fierté car elle serait mal placée dans le sens où je suis plutôt modeste. Je ressens plutôt de l'appréhension quant à ce que vous pourriez dire oui, celle du débutant je crois bien. lol**

**Je ne savais pas où classer cette fiction, je ne parlerai pas des personnages du monde ô combien magnifique de Stéphenie Meyer, je peux déjà vous le dire. Il n'y aura que Robert Pattinson qui fera partie de mon histoire tout du moins à partir d'un certain moment. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de réellement doué qui, je l'espère, aura un bel avenir cinématographique devant lui.**

**Sur ce trèèèèès long racontage de life - prenez garde, j'ai tendance à me laisser aller ^^ - je vous souhaie une bonne lecture, j'écris pour mon plaisir mais je mets un point d'honneur à ce que tout le monde puisse aussi l'apprécier.**

**J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer puis, pourquoi pas vos idées tant qu'on y est ?! ;)**

**Gros bisous, Valérie.**

* * *

**Changement de cap**

« Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol 137 en partance pour Barcelone, dernier appel ». La voix calme & travaillée de l'hôtesse de direction de l'aéroport bruxellois vint me sortir de ma torpeur. Je vérifiai au moins pour la quatrième fois que je n'avais rien oublié dans mon appartement avant de rentrer dans le taxi qui me mènerait ici. Je ne partais qu'un tout petit mois pour mon travail mais une fois n'est pas coutume, j'avais rangé dans ma valise des vêtements que je ne porterai sans doute pas. Je consultai anxieusement le tableau d'affichage des vols & je tressaillis lorsque je vis que nous n'allions plus tarder à décoller. Je laissai un court instant mes affaires & d'autres valises près d'un banc pour courir vers les toilettes.

_« Il faut toujours la rappeler à l'ordre, elle n'est pas croyable. » _Me dis- je intérieurement.

J'entrai un instant puis l'appelai, les nerfs en boule & la voix inquiète.

- « J'arrive dans un instant, arrête un peu de te faire du mouron. »

- « J'en ai tout à fait le droit en ce moment ! L'avion ne va pas tarder à fermer ses portes alors dépêche- toi et plus vite que ça ! »

Je sortis des toilettes en claquant la porte pour bien lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas contente. Cela faisait plus d'une demi- heure qu'elle y était enfermée pour soi- disant se refaire une beauté. Elle avait toujours le chic pour me faire sortir des mes gonds.

Eléonore est ma confidente, ma collègue de travail, ma voisine d'appartement : nous sommes inséparable en quelques mots. Bien que nos caractères soient tout à fait divergents, nous nous entendons à merveilles, sauf lorsqu'elle se comporte comme une enfant.

Je partis rechercher nos valises ainsi que mon sac en toute hâte & je fis le pied de grue en face des toilettes. N'y tenant plus, je me dirigeai vers les caisses d'embarquement & fit enregistrer nos bagages. Elle me rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre l'avion & l'hôtesse de l'air referma la porte derrière nous. Nora, comme j'aime à l'appeler, prit place côté fenêtre. Elle connaissait ma peur des hautes altitudes & je la remerciais d'un sourire sincère.

Je déposai mon ordinateur dans la soute prévue à cet effet puis je m'assis, tenant dans les mains les questions que nous devrions poser une fois sur place. J'avais depuis longtemps une idée précise ce que je désirais faire de ma vie & le journalisme s'était présenté à moi comme une évidence. Mes parents ne furent pas favorables à ce que je choisisse cette voie mais lorsqu'ils découvrirent que je me battais de toutes mes forces pour y parvenir, ils acceptèrent finalement la vérité.

Lorsque les hôtesses eurent fini de donner les directives de vol, l'avion se prépara pour le décollage. Je pris un chewing-gum dans la poche de ma veste pour le mâcher allègrement tout au long voyage. Nora me prit la main comme pour me réconforter & les réacteurs de l'appareil se mirent à vibrer de toute leur puissance. Je ne m'habituais toujours pas à devoir prendre l'avion bien que je me portais mieux qu'il y a quelques années. J'expirai longuement pour que la crise d'angoisse qui m'assaillit s'estompe & nous prîmes notre envol vers notre première escale ensemble.

Mes oreilles commencèrent à se boucher malgré la précaution que j'avais prise mais tout n'était qu'une question de minutes. Les hôtesses détachèrent leurs ceintures calmement puis s'affairèrent pour s'assurer du confort des passagers & de leur pleine satisfaction. L'une d'entre elle s'approcha de nous avec sa charrette, nous proposant nourriture et boisson.

- « Un paquet de chips et une boisson gazeuse s'il vous plaît. »

J'observai Nora envieusement pendant qu'elle prenait sa commande. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait ingurgiter autant de sucreries sans jamais prendre un seul kilo superflu. Je savais pertinemment qu'il en serait tout le contraire pour moi si je me comportais de cette manière. J'attrapai mon portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de ma veste pour commander quelque chose à mon tour.

- « Un sandwich au fromage et un jus de pomme s'il vous plaît. »

Sans me soucier du rire railleur de mon amie, je payai mes achats en laissant un petit pourboire. Je déposai tout sur la tablette du fauteuil afin de retirer la veste claire que ma mère m'avait offerte. Le stress & la chaleur commencèrent doucement à m'envahir. L'idée d'avoir peut-être omis de rédiger certains détails sur ma fiche me rendit anxieuse. Je rangeai précautionneusement ma veste dans le compartiment & je sortis de la housse de mon portable une série de feuilles noires de lettres & de chiffres.

Je repris ma place calmement tout en regardant Nora dévorer à grandes bouchées ses chips au sel. Des gargouillements intempestifs me signalèrent également qu'il était grand temps d'avaler mon sandwich & je ne tardais pas à suivre le même mouvement que mon amie.

Plus d'une heure était passée depuis que nous avions décollé & ma montre indiquait quatorze heures dix-sept. Le temps me paraissait interminable & le voyage n'était pas sur le point de s'achever de si tôt. Mes paupières devinrent extrêmement lourdes & je peinai à rester éveillée malgré la force que j'y mis. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je décide d'occuper mon temps & mon esprit à peaufiner les questions que nous poserions aux acteurs présents au festival.

Nora qui observa d'un œil distrait le paysage du haut de nos onze mille mètres se tourna vers moi & prêta attention à mon travail. Je l'épiai du coin de l'œil, une remarque de sa part allait sans nul doute perturber le calme dans lequel je venais de m'immiscer.

- « C'est bon Liz, tu auras tout le temps nécessaire pour terminer quand nous serons sur la terre ferme. Détend- toi & profite un peu du vol. »

- « Une fois que ça sera fait, j'aurai l'esprit plus tranquille. Tu devrais essayer de faire la même chose, je suis convaincue que tu n'y verrais que des avantages. »

- « Je préfère bien mieux préparer tout ça au soleil. Il n'existe pas meilleure condition de travail ! » Répondit- elle en descendant son siège pour dormir.

Je haussai les épaules, trouvant sa manière de voir les choses totalement puérile. Pourquoi remettre à plus tard ce que l'on peut faire maintenant ? Ce n'était pas que je tenais absolument à suivre tous les principes au pied de la lettre mais prendre l'avance dans mon travail me permettait de me consacrer à d'autres activités. Nora le savait très bien mais elle trouvait toujours un malin plaisir à se moquer de moi. Nous devions souvent traiter des sujets difficiles comme la guerre afghane ou les conditions exécrables des plus démunis.

L'agence qui m'employait était satisfaite de mon travail & je n'aurais changé mes habitudes pour rien au monde. Quant à Nora, elle ne supportait plus de voir en photos des habitations détruites par les bombes & des gens dans le besoin. Alors dès que nous le pouvions, nous passions la soirée chez l'une ou l'autre pour nous changer les idées. Nous jetions notre dévolu sur la presse people & ses acteurs montants. Elle m'apprit un jour qu'elle avait demandé à être mutée dans une autre division de l'agence. Ses compétences lui valurent d'être choisie pour représenter en partie la section _Exclusive_. La nouvelle me ravit tant que nous sabrâmes le champagne pour l'occasion.

Ma vie ne fut plus jamais pareille depuis cette fameuse soirée. Nora me supplia durant des semaines d'être sa collègue de travail, me promettant monts et merveilles. Je luttai pour garder le peu d'indépendance qui me restait mais la pression devint beaucoup trop forte. Elle sauta littéralement au plafond lorsque je cédais enfin à ses supplications. Nous nous trouvâmes alors toutes deux en terrain inconnu mais elle m'assura que nous serions une équipe de gagnantes.

La chef de notre agence de presse, Mme Dulac, nous assigna notre première interview pour le mois d'août. Nous devions nous rendre en Espagne où un grand Festival du film étranger fêtait sa cinquième édition. Nous ne connaissions pas encore la liste des invités de cette année mais Mme Dulac m'assura qu'elle la recevrait dans les prochaines semaines. Nora et moi organisâmes notre voyage sans plus tarder : je me chargeai de la compagnie aérienne & Nora s'occupa de l'hôtel où nous logerions. C'était la toute première fois que nous partions ensemble & je ne pouvais nier que cela me plaisait.

Je connaissais déjà Barcelone pour m'y être rendue plus jeune avec ma classe mais la raison de notre voyage fut purement éducative. Le seul petit bémol aujourd'hui était la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur de mon tout nouveau poste, je m'en voulais même d'avoir peut-être commis l'erreur de l'accepter. Je devais me prouver que j'avais tort, que j'étais capable de m'adapter à n'importe quelle situation.

J'abdiquai finalement, rangeant mon classeur dans le compartiment avec mon ordinateur portable. Nora dormait déjà à point fermé alors que je peinais à me relaxer tout au plus. Je sortis un morceau de papier plié en quatre de la poche de mon jeans & l'examinai en détail. Il m'était difficile de croire que j'allais rencontrer les acteurs que j'avais toujours vus en photos. Un nom retint tout particulièrement mon attention & comme de coutume, Nora s'en servait toujours pour me faire perdre mon flegme. Il avait souvent occupé mes pensées lorsque j'étais un peu plus jeune, m'avait souvent rendu hystérique joie lorsque j'écoutais les interviews.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me changea. Mon côté joyeux laissa place à de l'amertume & le travail devint mon maître mot. Nora me rappelait ce que j'étais & ce que je ne serais certainement plus jamais. Les épreuves de la vie m'avaient profondément marquées & ce nom réveilla en moi de vieux souvenirs enfouis. Je parlais déjà comme une vieille femme aigrie à vingt- deux ans à peine. Eléonore était ma source d'ondes positives, je l'enviais terriblement pour avoir gardé cette âme d'enfant.

Je portai un instant mon attention sur elle & sourit en la voyant dormir comme un nouveau- né. Je remontai un peu la couverture sur ses épaules & elle ouvrit ses yeux rieurs. Je m'approchai de son siège pour l'écouter me glisser un mot à l'oreille.

- « Elisa, tu crois que ton Robert est plus sexy en vrai que sur les photos ? »

- « Je n'en sais strictement rien, tu m'en poses de ces questions quand tu t'y mets ! »

- « J'ai hâte de voir Josh, je lui dirai bien deux mots en privé. Dommage qu'il ait épousé cette cruche… »

- « Mais tu vas t'arrêter un petit peu ! On est là pour le travail, pas pour partir à la chasse aux hommes mariés et célibataires. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à savoir faire la part des choses. »

- « Et toi, il faudrait que tu arrives à te décoincer un peu ma vieille ! Tu vis pour travailler, pense un peu à t'amuser de temps en temps. »

- « Si pour toi s'amuser c'est sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, non merci ! »

- « Pff, ne te permets pas te me juger, je profite de la vie au moins. Tu le regretteras si tu n'essaies pas. Je ne dis pas forcément passer du bon temps avec des hommes mais fais la fête un peu plus souvent, je suis certaine que tu aimerais ! Tu es super jolie Liz, je suis persuadée que tu ferais des ravages ! »

- « Ecoute, je vais déjà essayer de me concentrer sur notre travail puis on envisagera le reste, d'accord ? »

Le silence s'installa entre nous mais je le brisai après quelques minutes, ne supportant pas notre froid. Ma réaction était exagérée, ce n'était qu'une simple question après tout.

- « Tu sais, je crois qu'il est mille fois mieux en réalité … » Répondis- je à voix basse.

Je tournais la tête vers Nora, les joues rosies par mes paroles. Elle me sourit & me promit que nous passerions un mois inoubliable. Bizarrement, je commençais doucement à boire ses paroles. Elle était vraiment douée pour ce qui était de me remonter le moral.


	2. Chapitre 2 : découverte

**Voici le second chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire tout comme le premier d'ailleurs ! **

**J'espère avoir bientôt vos avis, j'aimerais vraiment connaître votre opinion ! :) **

* * *

**Découverte**

Une main tiède me sortit doucement d'un profond sommeil réparateur. Mes nerfs n'avaient plus supporté le stress intense de ces semaines de préparatifs & le pose-tête du siège m'avait accueillie sans grande résistance. Je sursautai quelque peu au toucher de l'hôtesse qui m'annonça l'atterrissage de l'appareil dans quelques minutes. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, un rayon de soleil traversa le hublot, m'éblouissant à en devenir aveugle. Je relevai le siège de seconde classe & j'attachai ma ceinture, une pointe d'anxiété me prenant au ventre. La cause n'était pas la peur d'un atterrissage raté comme dans les films catastrophes mais plutôt le travail important qui nous attendait d'ici quelques jours. Je craignis de ne pas atteindre tous les objectifs que je m'étais fixés et cela me révulsa au plus haut point.

- « Tu peux te détendre Liz, on a atterri mais il faudrait peut-être penser à te lever pour qu'on sorte. »

Mes doigts serraient fortement les accoudoirs à tel point que j'y laissai des marques d'ongles. La voix enjouée de Nora me sortit de mes sombres pensées, comme d'accoutumée. Je ne m'étais pas rendu pas compte que nous avions touché le sol mais ce ne fut pas plus mal au final, cela m'évita un autre stress inutile. Non, tout se passerait merveilleusement bien & nous fournirions un travail des plus exemplaires. Je repris mes affaires dans la soute avant de marcher d'un pas décidé vers la porte de l'appareil. Soudain, mon corps se figea & je restai ébahie face au spectacle qui s'offrit à moi. Tout avait changé depuis que j'étais venue à Barcelone la toute première fois. Un aéroport flambant neuf me fit face, des parterres de fleurs extérieur nous marquèrent le chemin à suivre & en prime, un ciel plus bleu que jamais.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, tu bloques tout le monde là ! » M'apostropha Nora.

- « Regarde comme c'est magnifique, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. »

Nora ne répondit pas, préférant me pousser dans le dos pour que mes pieds daignent reprendre leur route. Je soufflai de mécontentement, je ne compris pas pourquoi personne ne semblait aussi ému que moi. Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière, je découvris une horde de passagers vêtus d'un même costume sombre. Je ne poussai pas plus loin mes investigations, la raison de leur présence dans la ville espagnole était professionnelle, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'ils la parcouraient. Nora me dépassa & me prit la main pour m'entraîner vivement à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Les valises défilaient déjà sur les tapis roulants & il nous fallut un certain temps avant de discerner les nôtres.

Le cliquetis des roues des bagages résonna dans chaque recoin du vaste bâtiment, donnant l'impression que des trains entrèrent simultanément dans une gare. Nous empruntâmes un couloir qui nous amena de nouveau à l'extérieur, côté ville cette fois. Une file interminable de taxis longeait la rue principale & de hauts immeubles obstruaient notre vue vers les montagnes lointaines. Cette image me rendit nostalgique, un souvenir d'un voyage à New- York trop douloureux. Mon cœur se serra un bref instant & des frissons inévitables parcoururent mon échine.

Je repris mes esprits tout en marchant vers le taxi le plus proche. Je m'abaissai côté vitre passager, m'apprêtant à prononcer mes premiers mots espagnols du séjour au conducteur lorsque la voix de Nora me parvint aux oreilles. Je me retournai vivement, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'elle était restée en retrait. Je ne distinguai pas tout de suite la personne à ses côtés, bien trop absorbée par le sourire cachotier que Nora m'envoya.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a encore préparé ? »_

Un homme d'une bonne vingtaine d'années me souris poliment, tendant sa main moite pour me saluer. Pendant un bref instant, je crus que Nora m'avait caché son existence pour ne pas que je prenne la mouche. J'espérai que cet homme ne fut pas une de ses nouvelles conquêtes & je ne pus cacher mon étonnement lorsqu'il se présenta.

- « Bonjour, votre collègue m'a beaucoup parlé de vous Mlle Marnier. » Dit- il en arborant un sourire apprêté.

_« Je vais l'étriper. Nora, tu as intérêt à courir… »_

Je ne mis finalement pas mes plans à exécution. Mon sang- froid pouvait s'avérer bien utile & je ne tardai pas à le constater. J'aurais été bien stupide de me comporter comme une enfant, surtout lorsque j'appris que cet homme n'était pas moins que l'un des organisateurs du festival qui désirait nous rencontrer. Tout prit son sens. Nora s'était chargée de nous réserver une chambre d'hôtel durant notre séjour. Elle eut la bonne idée de le contacter afin de se renseigner & louer la meilleure chambre qui soit. De fils en aiguilles, ils firent connaissance & il lui proposa de se charger de tout pour notre confort.

Le sourire de Nora qui s'était affiché sur son visage quelques minutes plus tôt s'expliquait alors parfaitement. Même si je réprouvai son comportement quelque peu équivoque, je compris qu'elle ait agi dans notre propre intérêt.

La surprise fut de bon goût, il me fallait l'avouer mais venant d'elle, je m'attendais toujours à la voir jouer dans l'extravagance. Jamais je n'oublierai le jour de mon vingtième anniversaire. Nous rentrions d'une soirée cinéma entre amies & nous comptions la terminer à l'appartement de Nora. J'étais heureuse de partager ce moment de ma vie en sa compagnie ainsi que celle de Camille, Alice & Lola, mes trois amies d'enfance.

Je n'aimais déjà pas beaucoup les surprises à l'époque mais j'acceptais de jouer le jeu lorsque Nora cacha mes yeux de ses mains. J'entrai à tâtons dans son appartement & je m'assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Je les entendis toutes rire, m'attendant à voir un fantastique gâteau ou un énorme cadeau m'apparaître. Nora me fit promettre de garder les yeux clos & de profiter à cent pour cent de l'événement. J'aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de répondre car je découvris, impuissante, cinq chippendales qui dansèrent devant moi aux premières notes de musique. Je ne sus plus où me mettre, je cherchai des yeux une échappatoire à ce délire. Je sautai par-dessus le divan & ouvris rapidement la porte avant de courir vers mon appartement.

Nora ne me parla plus après que cette soirée se soit achevée brutalement. J'étais une fille très timide & cette situation m'embarrassa énormément. Je voulu m'expliquer auprès d'elle quant à mon attitude mais j'eus beau utiliser divers subterfuges pour qu'elle m'adresse à nouveau la parole, rien n'y fit. Je préférais laisser le temps arranger les choses au mieux. A cette époque, nous étudions encore à l'université, notre toute dernière année. Ce n'est que lorsque nous envoyâmes notre candidature à la même agence que nous dûmes reprendre contact. Mme Dulac voulait tester nos compétences grâce à un travail collectif & elle décida de nous grouper. Nous nous donnâmes alors une seconde chance & nous réapprîmes à nous connaître. Depuis, aucun événement majeur n'était revenu nous éloigner & nous devînmes de bonnes amies pour ne pas dire les meilleures.

Mr D'Acosta nous invita à prendre place dans la voiture noire à notre gauche. Nora ne lésina pas sur les moyens car une limousine noire aux vitres tintées & aux sièges en cuir nous emmena enfin vers notre hôtel. Je m'inquiétai quant à la somme qu'elle avait dû dépenser mais je n'eus pas le loisir de lui poser la question. Elle avait dû le lire sur mon visage inquiet & elle fut plus prompte que moi à aborder le sujet, me glissant un mot à l'oreille.

- « C'est Mme Dulac qui nous offre le transport. Je lui ai demandé la permission pour le payer moi-même mais elle a voulu nous faire ce petit plaisir. C'est vraiment une chic femme. »

- « Oui, je n'en doute absolument pas … » Répondis- je ironiquement.

Connaissant son talent inné de comédienne, je la savais capable de persuader n'importe qui pour arriver à ses fins. J'eus plusieurs fois le loisir de la voir en pleine action, draguant des hommes aux bars pour s'offrir un verre à l'œil. Je l'y accompagnais pour lui faire plaisir mais je savais que j'étais plus souvent un poids pour elle qu'une éventuelle partenaire de jeu. Je m'asseyais à une table dans le fond de la salle, éclairée par des lumières tamisées. Le supplice ne s'arrêtait généralement pas là puisqu'elle ramenait souvent ces hommes pour nous tenir compagnie, une horreur dans mon cas. Ceux que Nora me présentait n'étaient pas pour me déplaire mais ma timidité causait bien des barrières infranchissables.

A la fin de la soirée, Nora retournait toujours avec un bel homme dans son appartement alors que j'entrais dans le mien avec, pour seule compagnie, un désespoir grandissant. Je m'en voulais de ne pouvoir dépasser cet état d'esprit & d'enfin prendre ma vie sentimentale en main. J'étais déterminée à changer cet aspect de ma personnalité & je rencontrai enfin quelqu'un qui me convint. Cela faisait plus de huit mois que je fréquentais Thomas. Ma vie était parfaite durant cette période ; mon travail m'offrait des possibilités au-delà de toute espérance & je m'épanouissais jour après jour aux côtés de celui qui semblait être l'homme de ma vie. Si seulement j'avais appris plus tôt ce qu'il me cachait, jamais mon cœur n'aurait souffert d'une telle trahison.

Mme Dulac m'envoya à New- York pour régler une affaire urgente & mes connaissances linguistiques furent hautement nécessaires. Je savais que Thomas était sur place pour son travail, pour m'avoir informé de son absence durant quelques semaines & je voulus lui faire la surprise en allant lui rendre visite. Alors que je frappai à sa porte, une femme digne de figurer en première page d'un magazine de mode m'ouvrit, un sourire étincelant collé sur le visage. Je crus d'abord m'être trompé de numéro d'appartement mais lorsque j'entendis la voix de Thomas qui demandait dans un parfait accent anglais qui venait les déranger, plus aucun doute ne m'assaillit. Je m'excusai vivement, prétextant m'être trompée d'adresse avant de faire demi-tour.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir & alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient derrière moi, je découvris son visage blême & déconfit de Thomas. Je fus trop sonnée pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, ce ne fut que dans le taxi qui m'amena à l'aéroport que je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Depuis cet événement, je jurai de ne plus jamais laisser entrer quelqu'un dans ma vie. Ma confiance en moi s'effondra complètement & j'entendis sa voix pour la dernière fois au téléphone en lui annonçant que je le quittais, malgré ses vaines explications. Nora me consola comme elle put alors que je déversais un torrent de larmes inaltérables.

Mes souvenirs pénibles furent interrompus par l'ouverture de la porte de la limousine, me signalant que nous étions enfin arrivées à destination. Je descendis promptement de la voiture, mes jambes étaient encore engourdies à cause des heures de vol. Mr D'Acosta nous invita à le suivre d'un signe de main assuré & nous découvrîmes l'intérieur de l'hôtel dans un cri d'émerveillement. Nos pas foulèrent le sol marbré jusque la réception dans un bruit à peine audible. Il nous y annonça & je pris possession de la clé magnétique de notre chambre.

Nos valises furent transportées par un employé & nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au 6ème étage. Nora peina à garder sa langue dans sa poche. Son exubérance pouvait parfois être insoutenable pour ceux qui l'entouraient mais cela ne sembla pas gêner l'organisateur. Personne ne résistait longtemps à son charme mais j'espérais qu'elle écouterait mes conseils & ne mélangerait pas sa vie professionnelle avec sa vie sentimentale. Des toiles d'artistes contemporains décoraient les murs du long couloir, égayant notre marche devenue silencieuse. Six cent treize. Les chiffres dorés de notre future chambre scintillèrent comme les étoiles d'un ciel d'été. Il me tarda de découvrir l'état des lieux, mon impatience avait tout de même des limites.

Lorsque la lumière verte du décodeur de cartes s'alluma, j'entrai enfin dans la chambre. Nora me dépassa agilement & commença son investigation en laissant échapper de petits cris dans chaque pièce. Elle ressemblait à une enfant de huit ans qui recevait une maison de poupées pour son anniversaire. Je ne pus retenir un rire en la voyant courir partout, je trouvai la situation anormale du fait que l'organisateur assistait lui aussi à la scène. Nous étions censées nous comporter comme des professionnelles responsables & voilà que Nora prouvait tout le contraire. Je ne fis aucun commentaire sur l'instant mais je me promis de lui faire la remarque après le départ de D'Acosta.

- « Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous disposez de deux chambres avec un lit pour deux personnes, deux grandes garde-robes, deux salles de bain ainsi qu'un vaste balcon. » Commença-t-il.

- « Vous n'auriez pas dû, une simple chambre avec salle de bain aurait suffit vous savez. » Répondis- je poliment en souriant.

- « Si c'est le prix qui vous inquiète, il était tout à fait dans vos moyens. J'ai géré au mieux vos intérêts à toutes deux & j'espère que votre séjour vous plaira. »

- « Je vous en remercie, notre séjour commence on ne peut mieux Mr D'Acosta. » Le rassurai-je en lui serrant la main.

Je donnai un petit pourboire à l'employé qui suivit l'organisateur hors de la chambre. Je refermai la porte d'entrée, les saluant une toute dernière fois. J'avais maintenant besoin de goûter l'air chaud en toute tranquillité, de m'imprégner de cette nouvelle ambiance. Je fis lentement coulisser la porte en verre qui donnait sur le balcon. La chaleur m'enveloppa aussitôt & je sentis les rayons du soleil toucher ma peau diaphane. Bizarrement, la peur du vide ne m'assaillit pas lorsque je posai les coudes sur la rambarde. Je profitai simplement de la vue imprenable sur la mer méditerranéenne, respirant le doux parfum de la flore environnante.

Je commençai à considérer le voyage comme une bénédiction, un nouveau tournant dans ma vie. Depuis que nous étions arrivées à Barcelone, les bonnes surprises ne n'avaient cessé d'affluer. Nora & moi disposerions d'un chauffeur qui nous mènerait où nous le désirions & d'une magnifique chambre que j'estimai désormais plus comme une suite. Certes notre travail pour l'agence primerait mais je vis enfin notre séjour sous un autre angle. La détente ferait partie de mes projets, il fallait que je réapprenne à profiter de l'instant présent. Oui, le séjour commençait merveilleusement bien.


	3. Chapitre 3 : trouble

**Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fiction ! :)**

**Je ne suis pas très très loin à cause des cours mais j'espère que j'aurai le temps d'écrire durant ces vacances enfin, si je peux les appeler comme cela ! **

**Je ferai en tout cas mon possible parce qu'étant donné que je passe mes examens en janvier, je vais devoir étudier pendant un certain temps & devoir laisser un de mes passe-temps favoris de côté ! :(**

**Je vous souhaite en tout cas une très bonne lecture & j'espère obtenir quelques reviews parce que j'avoue que c'était mon but en m'inscrivant sur le site, je voulais l'avis de personnes extérieures. Certes j'écris pour mon plaisir, je ne compte pas du tout éditer ma fiction mais j'ai l'intime conviction que c'est grâce à nos erreurs qu'on avance. Puis, vos avis sont beaucoup plus objectifs que mes proches & mes amis je pense donc voilà ! ^^**

**Un grand merci à Joannie pour sa review, la toute première que je reçois & qui me fait super plaisir !**

**Rob c'est pas pour tout de suite encore. Je pense que c'est bon d'attendre un petit temps encore, la découverte n'en sera que meilleure haha ! :D**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**Valérie.**

* * *

**Trouble**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin avec un affreux mal de tête. Une étouffante chaleur envahit la suite au point de rendre ma nuit plus agitée que jamais. Malgré la climatisation qui fonctionna à plein régime, je me retournai sans cesse dans mon lit ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon énervement. Je décidai alors de prendre les choses en main & je me douchai à l'eau tiède, veillant à ne pas réveiller Nora qui étrangement dormit à poing fermé. Malgré les quelques réticences que je nourris, je pris un calmant laissé dans le fond de mon sac en tant qu'ultime recours. Le gros réveil noir sur ma table de nuit indiqua trois heures lorsque je trouvai enfin le sommeil. Notre emploi du temps précisa que nous devions nous rendre à huit heures et demies dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel pour faire un briefing des jours à venir. Je sus au moment où Nora me réveilla que j'aurais dû m'abstenir de prendre le médicament.

L'heure du rendez- vous approchait à grand pas & je dus me dépêcher d'enfiler mes vêtements afin de ne pas être en retard. C'est donc avec les cheveux blonds en bataille & le visage cerné que je courus vers la salle de réception au côté d'une Nora resplendissante & souriante. Nous nous faufilâmes discrètement dans le fond de la salle en adressant quelques sourires gênés aux autres journalistes. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que nous serions aussi nombreux à prétendre pouvoir interviewer les acteurs venus présenter leur film. Bien que notre magazine ne connaissait aucune perte dans ses chiffres d'affaires, ce festival lui permettrait sans nul doute d'accroître sa popularité.

La pression fut donc mise dès le départ sur nos épaules mais je fus certaine que Nora n'en eut pas vraiment conscience. Je pris un feutre & un bloc de feuilles de mon sac pour noter les éventuels changements de programme. L'avenir pouvait changer selon l'humeur des acteurs & leur promptitude à se mettre au travail. Je ne fus pas étonnée de découvrir que Mr D'Acosta se chargeait de nous apporter tous les détails essentiels au bon déroulement de nos affaires. Afin que tout le monde puisse comprendre, il s'adressa à nous dans un anglais aux accents espagnols à peine reconnaissables.

- « Mesdames & Messieurs les journalistes, je vous remercie tout d'abord d'être venus si nombreux à cette cinquième édition du Festival du Film Etranger. Je sais que certains d'entre vous viennent de loin c'est pourquoi votre déplacement a été tenu en compte pour que vous obteniez des interviews auprès des acteurs les plus convoités... »

Des chuchotements & haussements de ton se firent entendre après ce début de discours quelque peu chaotique. Je ne compris pas cette décision, il n'existait aucune raison valable pour que certains soient avantagés par rapport à d'autres. Mr D'Acosta qui jusqu'alors m'apparut comme un jeune homme aimable & serviable descendit de deux étages dans mon estime. Après quelques vaines tentatives pour retrouver le calme, il reprit le discours là où il l'avait arrêté.

- « Je comprend tout à fait votre désappointement mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont & cette décision ne peut malheureusement pas être modifiée. Il existe tout de même un point positif, c'est que les acteurs eux-mêmes avec l'avis de leur agent choisiront les journalistes. Le seul avantage de ceux qui viennent de pays lointains est que leur CV parviendra en premier dans leurs mains. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de s'alarmer puisque la décision leur revient. »

Les bavardages reprirent de plus belle & Mr D'Acosta termina son discours dans un vacarme aussi assourdissant que celui d'un hall de gare. Nora préféra se concentrer sur les noms d'oiseaux qui volèrent dans la salle de réception pendant que je m'avançai vers l'organisateur pour entendre & noter l'heure à laquelle le résultat des choix serait affiché. Je ne fus pas surprise d'apprendre que notre patience aurait fort à faire. Je me demandai à cet instant ce que nous pourrions faire durant ces deux jours d'attente interminable.

De plus, il ne fut pas certain que notre CV puisse convenir aux acteurs les plus en vogue. Nous ne possédions pas les cartes en main pour tourner la situation à notre avantage. Nora ne pourrait donc pas user de ses charmes & je ne pourrais moi non plus utiliser mon point fort : les questions directes.

Mes débuts à l'agence furent tout de suite remarqués & ma réputation me précéda bien avant de rencontrer ceux que j'interviewerai. Assis majestueusement dans leur beau fauteuil rouge, les politiciens perdaient toujours un peu de leur flegme lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, souriante. Ils découvraient à cet instant avec qui ou plutôt contre qui ils devraient débattre. Je les voyais soudainement tous sur leur garde, une pointe de nervosité dans le regard alors qu'aucune question n'était encore sortie de ma bouche. Ce ne fut pas que j'appréciai de les mettre mal à l'aise mais mon travail ne me permettait pas de tourner autour du pot pendant un quart d'heure. Je devais être concise, précise afin d'obtenir des réponses claires & satisfaisantes.

Cependant, je ressentais en quelque sorte du plaisir quand je savais l'un d'entre eux trempé jusqu'au cou dans une affaire sordide. J'aimais évoquer certains de leur acte à demi-mots, jubilant intérieurement lorsqu'ils feignaient de mieux s'asseoir dans leur fauteuil à cause d'un mal de dos. Je sentis que j'avais touché une corde sensible avec laquelle je comptais jouer pour parvenir à mes fins. Durant mes interviews, je n'étais plus l'Elisa douce & réservée mais une lionne déterminée, prête à bondir sur sa proie. C'est donc grâce à cette méthode que je réussis à me forger une bonne réputation au sein de l'agence.

La situation fut désormais différente puisqu'il était question d'acteurs. Je me doutai qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas, bien trop absorbés par leur travail que pour lire mes articles. Ce ne fut pas plus mal quelque part puisque j'eus la possibilité de partir avec une nouvelle réputation en poche mais je craignis que ma méthode ne puisse convenir. Je me renseignais toujours sur les personnes qui passeraient entre mes griffes mais dans ce cas, je fus prise de cours par la préparation du voyage.

De plus, un nombre bien trop important d'acteurs seraient présents & je ne fus pas certaine d'être choisie par ceux qui m'intéressaient. Je dus donc me résoudre à l'idée que je devais agir d'une autre manière, bin que cela ne m'enchanta pas. Il était capital que j'assure mon tout nouveau poste, le tout premier travail dans cette section scellerait mon avenir si je venais à échouer, malgré mes précédents travaux jugés excellents.

Je repartis vers ma chaise après avoir marqué à l'encre rouge l'heure à laquelle nous serions fixés. Quinze heures quinze. Nora & moi profiterions durant deux jours des charmes de la ville espagnole, en n'oubliant pas d'achever les derniers détails de nos questions respectives. Subitement, une sensation étrange que je n'eus plus ressentie depuis quelques mois me submergea. Je fus en proie à un vertige qui me souleva le cœur, m'obligeant à m'asseoir un instant. Nora le remarqua aussitôt & s'empressa de me rejoindre près de la chaise où je jetai mon dévolu.

- « Liz, est-ce que ça va ? Je reviens, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. »

La salle commença à tourner autour de moi, je sentis mes forces m'abandonner. Le sang battit mes tempes à vitesse surhumaine à tel point que ma respiration devint haletante. Un sursaut de douleur me projeta légèrement en avant & mes mains accrochèrent le dossier de la chaise de devant. Je fixai le sol en tentant de calmer ma respiration, mes cheveux glissant de chaque côté de mon visage. J'inspirai & expirai longuement pour que la douleur s'estompe & lorsque Nora revient enfin près de moi, tout fut presque terminé.

- « Tu es toute pâle, tu devrais aller consulter un médecin ! » Dit-elle, me tendant le verre d'eau que je bus rapidement.

- « Je vais bien, je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit. »

- « Tu es certaine, tu ne me caches pas quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle autoritairement.

-« Non je te le promets, je crois que je n'ai pas très bien supporté le calmant que j'ai pris pour dormir. »

-« D'accord mais la prochaine fois ne prend plus ces saletés-là, j'ai un truc bien plus efficace pour t'aider à dormir. » Avoua-t-elle en souriant.

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu utilises ? »

- « Il existe deux solutions dans mon cas. Je place des gants de toilette frais derrière ma nuque avant de dormir. Ca a d'ailleurs très bien fonctionné hier soir. »

- « J'ai pris une douche mais elle n'a pas vraiment fait effet. » Expliquai-je perplexe.

- « D'accord... j'en utilise une autre plus agréable mais je doute qu'elle te plaise autant que la première... »

- « Dis- moi toujours & j'aviserai ».

- « Et bien, disons que tu dormirais plus facilement si ... tu avais des rapports humains ! » Termina-t-elle en riant.

- « Le sexe encore & toujours ... tu es vraiment incroyable. »

- « Evidemment que je le suis, tu t'étonnes encore ? »

Je la regardai en tentant de garder mon sérieux mais après quelques secondes de silence, nous partîmes dans un fou-rire digne de figurer dans le Guinness Book. Tout le monde avait désormais quitté la salle & nous pûmes nous laisser aller sans gêner personne. Nora m'aida à me relever & prit mon bras pour me soutenir de son mieux. Mes jambes tremblèrent mais dès que je marchai, je retrouvai enfin mon équilibre. Elle rangea mes affaires dans mon sac avant de me le tendre & nous rejoignîmes notre suite pour que je puisse m'habiller convenablement.

L'air de la chambre fut très agréable lorsque nous entrâmes dans la suite. La climatisation fonctionna à la perfection la matinée mais lorsque la température frôlait les trente-cinq degrés comme cette nuit, elle connaissait quelques petits soucis.  
Nous redescendîmes prendre le petit-déjeuner après m'être correctement préparée. Ma montre indiqua dix heures et demies lorsque nous prîmes place à une table. Mon ventre gargouilla bruyamment mais fort heureusement, personne ne sembla s'en plaindre. Nora prit un journal français à l'accueil & le lit à table pendant que j'avalais mon troisième croissant.

Alors que je l'observai, différentes expressions traversèrent son visage ce qui titilla ma curiosité. Avant que je n'aie pu prononcer un mot, elle me fit part de son agitation.

- « Je ne comprendrai jamais les politiciens. Comment peuvent-ils tous décider de ce qui est juste ou mauvais ? Je suis contente d'en avoir terminé avec eux & d'être passée à autre chose. »

Elle me tendit le journal, dépitée, pour que je puisse lire de mes propres yeux les étonnantes informations.

« Le politicien Benoît Tréguier a refusé le droit aux personnes âgées de moins de septante ans de pouvoir entrer dans une maison de retraite s'ils le désirent. Il a évoqué comme argument que la seule raison valable soit que la personne n'ait plus aucun membre de sa famille en vie. »

Je fronçai les sourcils pour tenter de trouver une réponse logique à cette attitude odieuse.

- « Ce type-là doit en avoir gros sur le cœur pour agir de la sorte ... peut-être que son enfance n'a pas été toute rose avec ses grands-parents ! »

Nora fit les yeux ronds en entendant mon ton ironique. Mes blagues beaucoup trop rares à son goût la surprenaient toujours. Je passai pourtant le plus clair de mon temps étant plus jeune à en raconter autour de moi. Je me rendis à compte à cet instant que beaucoup d'aspects de ma personnalité avaient changé sur quelques années.  
Je m'extirpai de mes pensées pour observer ma meilleure amie trempant son petit pain au chocolat dans son café. Je souris & l'imitai avec mon croissant, me replongeant doucement dans les tréfonds de ma jeunesse.


	4. Chapitre 4 : chocs

**Après vous avoir fait languir pendant un petit moment, voici enfin la quatrième chapitre de la fiction !**

**Youhou je n'en reviens pas d'écrire une histoire, cela a beau faire depuis l'année passée, jour pour jour, que je me suis découverte la passion pour l'écriture, je me surprends vraiment à être allée aussi loin.**

**Je tiens en tout cas à remercier Joannie01, Oliveronina Cullen Massen & Dianel pour leurs reviews. Ce m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur & j'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira autant que les précédents chapitres ! :D**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture & on se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

* * *

**Chocs**

Nora consacra le reste de sa matinée à l'essayage de tenues aussi splendides les unes que les autres. D'une robe rouge droite de haute couture à un tailleur noir bon marché en passant par l'inévitable jeans bleu associé à une chemise légère, j'eus le privilège d'assister à sa séance de « défilé ». Nous partagions cette même passion pour le shopping & la mode bien qu'elle s'y adonnait beaucoup plus souvent que moi. J'avais appris très jeune à arpenter les galeries marchandes & les boutiques en compagnie de ma mère qui devait souvent m'y emmener de force. Ce ne fut qu'au fil des années que je commençai véritablement à y prendre goût & je réalisai vite que faire les emplettes n'était pas une tare. Plutôt un moyen de partager de bons moments entre mère-fille puis entre amies.

Barcelone regorgeait de magasins en tout genre & il me tarda de les parcourir. L'occasion rêvée pour m'acheter un nouvel ensemble & le porter lors de mon interview si j'avais la chance d'être choisie. La probabilité d'échec fut quasiment nulle puisque on comptait autant de journalistes que d'acteurs. J'espérai simplement que le destin fusse de notre côté & qu'un des comédiens les plus en vogue nous choisisse, Nora ou moi. Nous pouvions toujours tenter de les croiser & leur envoyer un joli sourire qui resterait gravé dans leur mémoire, suffisamment longtemps pour nous identifier sur nos CV.

Nous appliquerions ce plan le lendemain, notre première préoccupation étant la chasse aux bonnes affaires. Nora stoppa enfin son choix sur un short rouge avec une chemise blanche serrée par une ceinture noire. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour exhiber ses formes généreuses aux regards des hommes. Je sifflais en la voyant avant de me recoucher sur le lit.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Liz ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

- « Je me disais que tu n'avais aucun complexe, tu ne te soucies pas de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres. Tu es toi en toute circonstance. » Expliquai-je, songeuse.

- « Tu ne tiendrais pas ce genre de propos si tu avais, toi aussi, confiance en toi. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ce qui te retient d'agir comme moi. Il faut dire que tu n'es pas mal dans le genre timide compulsif. »

Elle reçut un oreiller dans la figure pour seule réponse de ma part avant que je ne goûte à ses représailles. Nous en étions arrivées à faire une bataille de polochons comme des adolescentes de quinze ans. Des plumes volèrent un peu partout dans sa chambre, seul endroit touché par notre frénésie subite. A vrai dire, cela me procura le plus grand bien, j'oubliai un instant l'état d'esprit mélancolique qui m'avait assailli. Nous constatâmes les dégâts, les yeux exorbités sur nos jambes à peine visibles. Je l'observai, bouche bée avant de recevoir un dernier coup qui signa ma défaite par la même occasion.

Nous dûmes trouver au plus vite un plan pour éviter de recevoir un blâme de la direction. Je m'emparai du téléphone fixe & contactai le service de nettoyage pendant que Nora entreposait les plumes dans le rideau de douche. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte quelque vingt minutes plus tard, je me précipitai pour l'ouvrir & je chargeai la femme de ménage de nous débarrasser du sac ficelé que je lui tendis. Je lui glissai un billet dans la main pour la remercier & lui demandai de ramener un rideau pour la douche. Elle fit rapidement demi-tour sans nous poser la moindre question, refermant la porte derrière elle. Je courrai me changer en toute hâte, enfilant la première jupe que je trouvai & je pris ce que Nora me présenta. Je faillis tomber à la renverse en me découvrant dans le miroir, je ne me reconnus pas.

- « Je crois que je vais te mettre en rogne plus souvent ! » Dit Nora, hilare.

En effet, je portai une jupe noire qui m'arrivait au milieu des cuisses & bien entendu, Nora m'avait tendu une blouse décolletée pour accentuer le côté sexy que je ne me connaissais pas.

- « Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça Nora… »

- « Oh que si puis de toute façon tu n'as plus le temps pour te changer, les magasins nous attendent ! «

- « Mais quand cesseras-tu de te préoccuper de moi comme ça ? »

- « Quand tu redeviendras la folle Elisa que tu étais plus jeune … & je crois que tu n'es pas prête à te débarrasser de moi ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en me poussant vers la porte de la chambre.

Je ne me sentis pas du tout à l'aise dans cet accoutrement, bien que ma tenue ne fut-ce en aucun cas indécente. Je tentai de me convaincre que personne ne me remarquerait mais un affreux pressentiment s'empara de moi. Lorsque l'ascenseur nous libéra au rez-de-chaussée, une vague de soulagement m'envahit, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat dans les parages. Nora mit ses lunettes de soleil avant de nous retrouver dehors, sous un soleil de plomb. Il ne me resta plus qu'à ignorer les regards indiscrets qui se posèrent sur nous dans la rue.

Je cachai mes yeux stressés derrière ma paire solaire & respirai un bon coup l'air chaud qui nous entourait. La journée était parfaite pour nous adonner à notre passe-temps favori. Nous foulèrent la plus grande avenue de la ville, j'eus le regard brillant en repensant à cette magnifique semaine passée avec ma classe d'espagnol. Barcelone avait gardé le charme qui m'avait fait succomber des années auparavant.

- « Je te jalouse Liz… » Lâcha-t-elle subitement.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers Nora, se sentait-elle menacée ?

- « J'avoue ne pas très bien te comprendre… je ne vois pas en quoi tu devrais être jalouse de moi. »

- « Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais tu as tout pour toi Liz. Il te manque juste la confiance pour que tu réussisses tout ce que tu entreprends. »

Je stoppai nette ma marche, je n'en crus pas mes oreilles. J'étais complètement désabusée. Nora m'avait toujours semblé heureuse, cette assurance qu'elle affichait si facilement n'aurait-elle été qu'un simple masque ? Je la rattrapai rapidement, l'amenant près d'un des bancs publics qui longeaient l'avenue. Des fines lignes noires marquaient ses joues d'habitude si tendues par ses rires fréquents. Je m'en voulus de ne pas avoir décelé son mal être. J'étais sa meilleure amie & je n'avais pas su découvrir ce qu'elle cachait depuis toutes ces d'années.

J'ôtai mes lunettes & les siennes afin de mieux décrypter ses émotions. Jamais Nora ne me parut aussi vulnérable qu'en cet instant.

- « Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? » Commençai-je. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… »

- « Je n'osais pas te l'avouer, j'avais peur de te perdre encore une fois… »

- « Tu sais que je tiens à ce que l'on soit sincère l'une envers l'autre, nous en aurions discuté. Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je n'aurais pas mal réagi. Je suis simplement choquée, je m'en veux même de ne pas l'avoir vu alors que nous sommes toujours ensemble. »

- « Je … je me sens tellement sale… »

Je l'arrêtai aussitôt & la prit doucement dans mes bras alors qu'elle se laissait aller pour la toute première fois devant moi. Elle m'avait si souvent consolée quand je repensais à Thomas. Je me devais de l'aider à mon tour, lui faire remonter la pente. Elle se reprit un peu & continua à m'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle m'avoua même qu'elle avait eu des rapports sexuels afin d'être choisie pour la place que nous occupions toutes deux. Ses larmes redoublèrent soudain & je la serrai plus fort contre moi.

Mon cœur me fit mal au point de vouloir crier toute ma rage. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi important ?

Soudain la vérité s'afficha à moi & je fermai les paupières, répugnée. J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à travailler sans relâche, sans me préoccuper de ceux qui m'entouraient surtout vis-à-vis de Nora. J'avais agis égoïstement. J'eus du mal à trouver mes mots pour lui prouver qu'elle valait bien plus que ça. Mes excuses passèrent au second plan, Nora était ma priorité, son bien-être primordial.

- « Nora, tu n'es pas qu'un simple corps, tu as un cœur incomparable. Tu fais le bien autour de toi & je sais que tu es arrivée là parce que tu es compétente. Tu es intelligente, tu débordes d'imagination & tu aimes ton métier par-dessus tout. »

Je m'exprimai clairement, sans douter une seule seconde de la véracité de mes propos. Nora se redressa & me sourit faiblement, essuyant du revers de la main les torrents salés qui coulaient de ses grands yeux verts.

- « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais pas là Liz. »

- « Moi non plus ... Tu es mon soleil lors des jours de pluie. Tu es comme une sœur pour moi & je ne voudrais te perdre pour rien au monde. » Expliquai- je, tenant ses deux mains dans les miennes. Je voulais obtenir quelque chose d'essentiel de sa part.

- « Promet- moi que désormais, il n'y aura plus jamais de secrets entre nous, que nous résoudrons les problèmes ensemble ? »

- « Je te le promets Liz » Rétorqua-t-elle en attrapant mon auriculaire avec le sien.

Elle sourit plus franchement & je l'embrassai sur la joue comme une sœur le ferait. L'heure était venue de manger un petit morceau avant de continuer notre périple vers les magasins.

Je fis complètement abstraction des têtes qui se tournèrent derrière notre passage, une étonnante révélation dans mon cas. Bien que le malheur de Nora m'attristait, il débloqua quelque chose chez moi. Je me sentis plus légère comme si un poids venait de m'être ôté. J'avais inconsciemment éveillé de la jalousie de part mon attitude alors que je pensai la chose impossible. J'aurais pu déplacer des montagnes grâce à cette toute nouvelle énergie qui coulait dans mes veines. J'aurais pu marcher sur des braises ardentes sans ciller. Ma timidité s'amenuisit telle des flammes rougeoyantes étouffées sous une cloche.

Nous nous installâmes à la dernière table libre d'un petit restaurant, le soleil nous inondant de ses rayons à travers le branchage des arbres. Un serveur vint prendre notre commande, un sourire éclatant collé sur le visage. Nous mangeâmes une salade grecque pour éviter d'éventuelles lourdeurs dans l'après-midi à cause de la chaleur & bûmes un petit pichet de vin rosé pour trinquer à notre toute récente promesse. Je l'invitai pour la remercier de son aide quand mon état était lamentable & nous empruntâmes la première rue commerçante qui fourmillait de boutiques en tout genre. Il y avait des bijoux à profusion, des magasins de vêtements & de chaussures, mon péché mignon.

Nora dépensa son argent en s'offrant de nouvelles sandalettes, quelques jupes légères & des blouses qui lui allaient à ravir. J'hésitai encore entre une nouvelle paire de chaussures & une blouse rouge qui faisait ressortir mon teint pâle. La seconde option me parut plus avantageuse au niveau du prix, je voulus garder un peu d'argent pour ce fameux tailleur que j'avais aperçu dans la vitrine d'une autre boutique. Alors que Nora essayait encore quelques tenues estivales, je la quittai pour essayer mon prochain achat. Les vêtements s'étalaient à perte de vue, ceux des femmes à gauche & des hommes à droite. Je saisis le tailleur qui attira mon attention avant d'entrer dans la petite cabine d'essayage. J'entendis les quelques clients patienter à la caisse pendant que j'enfilais mon pantalon gris clair.

Soudain, un calme anormal envahit le magasin. Seuls les petits claquements de mes talons brisèrent un peu le silence qui s'était installé. Involontairement, je surpris des chuchotements de jeunes filles qui longèrent ma cabine. Je réussis à interpréter quelques mots, ils suffirent à me faire comprendre qu'une seule personne avait provoqué l'arrêt de toutes les conversations. Ma curiosité fut piquée à vif & je ne tardai pas à jeter un petit coup d'œil en ouvrant discrètement le rideau. Je ne vis âme qui vive dans le rayon féminin mais pas du côté masculin. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux distinguer les deux grandes formes noires dans le fond. L'un d'eux se retourna vers les cabines, une main sur l'oreille droite & je refermai vivement le rideau.

Ma respiration s'accéléra subitement, j'avais les mains légèrement moites dû par l'excitation. Quelques minutes me furent nécessaires pour bien saisir la situation. Festival, acteur, journalistes … les mots défilèrent dans ma tête. Mes battements de cœur s'emballèrent & j'osai une seconde inspection. Une troisième forme se dessina alors lentement lorsque mes jambes tremblèrent en découvrant de qui il s'agissait. Je m'assis sur le tabouret blanc en plastique pour tenter de reprendre vainement mes esprits. Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche, complètement hébétée par le choc. Je me rhabillai promptement, inspirant & expirant en silence.

Lorsque je sortis enfin de la cabine, trois formes s'approchaient de moi & mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, crispant tous mes muscles. J'avais tout imaginé à son propos mais la réalité fut plus forte que la fiction. Je dus me l'avouer, Robert Pattinson me faisait complètement fondre, plus fort que jamais auparavant. Il avait vraiment ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait spécial à mes yeux. J'espérai alors qu'il n'avait pas aperçu les rougeurs qui inondèrent mes joues. Je brûlai de l'intérieur, me consumant à petit feu. Je ne devais pas être la première, ni la dernière qui souffrait des symptômes du charme dont il n'avait manifestement pas conscience. Mes pieds acceptèrent de reprendre leur route vers la caisse, mon équilibre d'habitude si bon connut ses toutes premières failles.

Je payai à la vendeuse sans me retourner, je ne voulus pas risquer un nouveau vertige. Je courus plus vite que mon ombre, bousculant les passants qui s'indignèrent. Je rejoignis Nora dans la même boutique, le souffle court & la bouche sèche. Elle haussa un sourcil curieux en découvrant mes joues roses & les mains crispées sur mes sacs. La promesse que nous avions échangée vint à point nommé, la force me manqua pour espérer refouler mes émotions dans les profondeurs de ma mémoire.

- « Tu en fais une drôle de tête, tu as vu un fantôme ? »

- « Je dirais plutôt un ange… » Avouai-je soudain tremblante.

Je lui expliquai la situation que je vaincus, sursautant à chacun de ses tressaillements. Elle me releva en prenant mes mains dans les siennes & je la laissai nous faire tournoyer sous les yeux déconcertés des curieux.

Notre séjour avait de beaux jours devant lui & le pressentiment que nos vies changeraient du tout au tout s'afficha subitement à moi.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai franchement adoré écrire ce chapitre, surtout quand on sait que c'est la première fois que j'aborde le sujet Robert Pattinson ! :)**

**Vous auriez réagi comme Liz si vous aviez été à sa place ? Et concernant Nora, vous vous attendiez à ça ?**

**Le joli petit bouton vert n'attend que vous & moi aussi tant qu'on y est ! :D**

**Gros bisous !**

**Valérie**


	5. Chapitre 5 : souvenir

**Après avoir longuement réfléchi à la suite de mon histoire, à l'avenir de mes personnages & aux événements que je comptais introduire, voici ce que mes idées donnent sur "papier".**

**J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre cinq (déjà !) vous plaira autant que les précedents ! :)**

**Je suis actuellement en vacances, au ski plus précisément alors j'avoue que ça ne va pas faire beaucoup avancer les affaires mais je tenais absolument à partager avec vous le dernier que j'ai écrit.**

**J'ai passé pas mal de temps à l'écrire, plus que les autres d'ailleurs parce qu'il représente un chapitre charnière, celui qui va faire bouger les choses dans le prochain que j'écrirai.**

**J'ai déjà des tas d'idées qui se bousculent dans ma petite tête & je vais essayer de vous écrire un chapitre qui vous tiendra en haleine, même si c'est loin d'être gagné. Question suspense & Cliffhanger, il reste pas mal de chemin à parcourir ! lol**

**Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre & on se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

* * *

**Souvenir**

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, complètement exténuée par cette journée shopping ô combien exaltante. Les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressentais en cet instant n'étaient pas suffisamment forts, mon esprit se brouilla à cause des vagues de chaleur qui m'assaillirent sans relâche. Nora me rejoignit sans un bruit dans la chambre, s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte pour m'observer malicieusement. Je peinai réellement à retrouver la sérénité qui m'habitait depuis mon entrée dans l'agence. Si seulement j'avais su que je le croiserais cet après-midi chaud, jamais je ne me serais aventurée dans la ville espagnole. Du moins je tentai de m'en convaincre, sans succès. L'envie aurait de toute façon prit le pas sur mon extrême timidité.

Pour la toute première fois dans mon existence, j'avais pu le voir en chair et en os, l'impact sur ma petite personne avait été plus important que ce que je ne l'aurais cru. Je me permis de me replonger quelque instant dans mes songes & je le revis enfin clairement face à moi. Il portait un pantalon gris qui avait subi de nombreuses retouches au niveau du genou & de l'entre-jambe, un sweet noir à capuche dévoilant une partie du col de sa chemise bleue. La démarche quelque peu hésitante dû au regard des curieuses, il se dirigea vers les cabines où je me trouvais, des lunettes tout aussi sombres que son par-dessus pour cacher ses yeux gris azur.

Je commençai à rire en repensant à l'attitude que j'avais adopté lorsqu'il vint vers les cabines, vers moi. Je m'étais figée comme une statue, mes muscles n'avaient obéi à aucun des signaux que mon cerveau envoyait en vain. Un pas puis un autre, il n'existait pas de mouvements plus simples mais je bloquai complètement face à l'aura mystérieuse qui l'entoura. Les pupilles de mes yeux s'étaient dilatées suite à une décharge que je reçus dans tout le corps. Elles scrutèrent avec avidité la moindre parcelle de peau de son visage coupé au burin, s'attardant quelque peu sur le rose de ses lèvres boudeuses.

Malgré la paire solaire aussi noire que celle des vitres teintées d'une voiture blindée, je sentis son regard se poser furtivement sur moi avant de me contourner & d'entrer dans la cabine que je venais de quitter. Les gardes du corps m'observèrent de toute leur hauteur, les mains posées l'une sur l'autre devant eux. J'entendais encore le rideau se fermer derrière moi lorsque je rejoignis soudain la réalité. Nora avait sauté sur le lit pour se poser à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés de frustration. Mon rêve s'était évaporé aussi vite qu'il m'était apparu. Je me détendis & soufflai, soulagée de retrouver les murs & les draps blancs cassés de ma chambre.

Sans que Nora ou moi nous y attendions, je la serrai dans mes bras sans rien dire, la remerciant intérieurement d'être toujours là pour moi dans les mauvais comme les bons côtés. Une joie immense s'empara de mon cœur, le faisant battre plus qu'il ne fut raisonnable. J'avais enfin réalisé le rêve qui me parut inaccessible jusqu'à présent. Cependant, les songes s'arrêtaient ici, il était tout à fait inimaginable qu'une personne comme lui puisse s'intéresser un tant soit peu à moi. L'étiquette « journaliste » m'avait été collée dans le dos dès que j'eus posé le pied sur le sol méditerranéen. Il ne verrait dans mon attitude que des gestes utilisés à des fins professionnelles. Cela aurait été à moitié vrai puisque mon attirance envers lui était écrite à l'indélibile sur toute la largeur de mon front pâle. J'étais dans l'impossibilité de réprouver plus longtemps ce que j'avais cru disparu.

Je serrai les poings, je devais me reprendre & apporter à l'agence un travail digne de figurer en première page, le scoop du mois d'août. Quant au cas de Nora, aucune crainte ne se logea dans le creux de mon estomac. Elle possédait toutes les qualifications nécessaires pour rédiger un article aussi remarquable que le mien. Le mal être qu'elle cachait si bien depuis quelques années venait d'être largué, la libérant d'un poids trop lourd pour une seule personne. Nous nous soutiendrons lors des coups durs, de nos échecs autant personnels que professionnels, nous n'aurions plus de secrets l'une pour l'autre. Deux sœurs de cœur affrontant la dureté de la vie. Pour toujours. A jamais.

Je savais qu'elle utiliserait toujours son charme inné pour obtenir d'importantes informations. Elle gagnait largement la main au jeu de la séduction mais elle en connaissait désormais les dangereuses limites. J'avais longuement pensé à modifier ma technique de travail mais en rassemblant tous les éléments mis à ma disposition, je décidai de la laisser comme elle était. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne uniquement parce que le terrain semble plus glissant, risqué que tous les précédents. J'avais même envisagé de me comporter un peu comme Nora mais les règles de conduite que je m'imposais vinrent rejeter au loin cette possibilité. Je ne tenais absolument pas à mélanger le travail avec un semblant de plaisir partagé avec l'interlocuteur alors que ce n'était pas le cas pour moi.

Je me souvins soudain de ma rencontre avec Thomas, dans les locaux de l'agence. Son entreprise fournissait la nôtre depuis peu & il venait en personne signer le contrat qui les lierait durant cinq longues années. Je terminais à peine l'impression de plusieurs copies de mon travail sur les conditions exécrables des sans domiciles fixes. Les bras quelque peu chargé, je rejoignis mon ancienne collègue Flora, de huit ans mon aînée, qui déposa des dossiers à classer sur ma pile déjà instable. Je marchai ensuite dans le couloir, longeant les différents boxes de ceux qui travaillaient au septième étage. L'ascenseur ne se trouvait plus qu'à deux mètres de moi, encore un faible effort à fournir. Je tendis le bras pour pousser le bouton afin de descendre au troisième lorsque quelqu'un me percuta de plein fouet, me coupant le souffle.

Tous les dossiers s'étalèrent sur le sol rouge zébré & je m'affolai face à ce spectacle désolant. Mes doigts allaient goûter de la latte imaginaire de ma patronne bien que la faute ne vienne pas de moi. Alors que je m'abaissai pour tout ramasser, je m'excusai en soufflant silencieusement. Je sentis une main frôler la mienne lorsque je voulus me saisir d'un des dossiers jaunes. Une main chaude & grande réchauffa mes doigts frais & provoqua une vague de frissons délicieuse. Ma respiration se fit plus heurtée, j'évitais de lever mon regard vers celui, pesant, du responsable de ce carnage.

- « Je suis désolée, je peux vraiment être maladroit parfois. » Dit-il sans que je m'y attende.

Je commençai à avoir chaud sans aucune raison, le cœur battait contre ma cage thoracique à tel point que je crus qu'il allait en sortir. J'étais dans tous mes états par le seul pouvoir de la voix la plus veloutée que j'ai jamais entendue. La deuxième à vrai dire mais je ne m'attardai pas sur ce détail. Je relevai doucement la tête, espérant reprendre le contrôle de mon corps avant d'être confrontée à son regard. Je rencontrai alors des yeux couleur chocolat qui brillaient légèrement.

J'en aurais presque oublié de respirer mais je me contentais simplement de cligner les miens. Nous nous relevâmes dans un même mouvement, toujours absorbés dans le regard de l'autre. Je repris mes esprits après quelques secondes & plaçai correctement les dossiers dans mes mains.

- « Ce n'est rien, je pense que je bats tout le monde question étourderie. » répondis-je en souriant timidement.

Je tendis la main pour récupérer les dossiers qu'il tenait entre les siennes mais il fut plus vif & les posa délicatement sur la pile que je maintenais plus fortement.

- « J'aimerais vous offrir un café pour me faire pardonner, vous êtes d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans l'arrière de ses cheveux.

J'haussai les sourcils, surprise d'une telle proposition de la part d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Mon côté sage m'incitait à refuser gentiment son invitation mais l'assurance qui émana de lui me fit céder.

- « J'ai quelques petites choses à régler avant mais … oui vous me devez bien cela » Dis- je, souriant plus franchement. « Dix heures en bas ? » Rajoutais-je.

- « Cela me convient tout à fait. » Rétorqua-t-il plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait fallu.

Une chose était certaine, il ne semblait pas du tout perdre le nord. Je sentis mes joues se colorer légèrement, suffisamment cependant pour qu'il le remarque.

- « Je m'appelle Thomas Turner » Me tendant la main.

- « Elisa Marnier » Dis-je, serrant doucement la sienne.

Depuis cet incident, nous nous revîmes & apprîmes à mieux nous connaître. Je nourrissais encore quelques réticences mais l'attirance que je ressentais prit rapidement plus de place dans mon esprit.

Thomas ne passa pas par quatre chemins, goûtant mes lèvres à notre troisième rendez-vous. Je me laissai aller, sa main dans le creux de mon dos, l'autre posée sur ma joue. Je sentis sa langue caresser doucement mes lèvres avant de se mêler à la mienne avec gourmandise. J'avais eu envie de faire le premier pas pour partager ce baiser mais je fus soulagée qu'il prenne l'initiative. Je craignis de passer pour une fille trop facile alors que je ne me considérais pas du tout comme tel.

La passion nous dévorait doucement tout deux & je savais que si nous ne mettions pas fin à notre étreinte, les choses se dérouleraient plus vite que prévu. Trop rapidement pour moi. Certes, l'envie ne manquait pas mais après une petite semaine, cela aurait été déraisonnable.

Nora me secoua alors, son visage semblait inquiet comme si j'avais été sur le point de rendre l'âme.

C'est alors que je sentis une larme s'écraser sur l'arête de ma mâchoire. Je pleurai sans m'en rendre compte, le douloureux souvenir de ma relation avec Thomas avait resurgi de plus profond de mon cœur.

Je me relevai alors, un peu trop rapidement ce qui provoqua des vertiges mais je réussis à courir vers la salle de bain, la fermant à double tour. Un grand miroir était accroché au mur ocre de la magnifique suite. Je me contemplai lentement, détaillant mon visage dévasté par le noir du mascara & le bleu du fard à paupières. Je portai un coton imbibé de démaquillant à mes yeux pour effacer toute trace de mon passé ranimé.

J'ôtai lentement mes vêtements pour me retrouver nue & fit couler l'eau chaude entre mes mains avant de me glisser sous les jets faibles du pommeau de douche. Je posai mon front contre la paroi encore fraîche, fermant les yeux pour tenter de récupérer un peu de ma sérénité. J'entendis vaguement Nora frapper à la porte mais elle abdiqua finalement pour me laisser profiter de la douche. Je m'assis doucement, ramenant les genoux près de mon visage & les entourai de mes bras blancs.

Je pleurai pour de bon, trop de souffrance habitait mon cœur & je me devais de l'évacuer au plus vite. Je me devais de reprendre ma vie en main une fois pour toute. Une épave vivante, un zombie errant, une âme en peine … voilà ce que j'étais redevenue en un claquement de doigt. Je possédais la force suffisante pour affronter les démons du passé & enfin me tourner vers un futur plus prometteur. Nora serait encore plus présente qu'elle ne l'aura jamais été, mon métier me permettrait de découvrir de nouveaux horizons, de partir à l'aventure du monde, de la planète tout entière.

Mes mains agrippèrent fermement la barre de la douche & je me retrouvais sur mes pieds, déterminée. J'enfilais mes sous- vêtements noirs en dentelle, parfait contraste avec ma peau diaphane. J'ouvris la porte à tout vent, mes pas guidant mon corps vers la grande garde-robe que je partageais avec Nora. Je passai mes jambes dans une slim noir avant de décrocher une robe bleue indigo. Je séchais mes cheveux & les dernières larmes traitresses avant de maquiller mes paupières de poudre mauve & d'un trait noir.

Nora passa doucement sa tête par la petite ouverture de ma porte de chambre & repartit en courant dans la sienne pour s'habiller en toute hâte. Je comptais sortir ce soir, profiter de chaque minute de ma vie. Ma renaissance. C'en était désormais terminé de la Liz méfiante, trop timide que pour affronter le monde extérieur soi-disant hostile. J'avais conscience des atouts que je possédais, des cartes que je tenais entre les mains. Nora me l'expliqua d'une manière on ne peut plus déconcertante mais elle mit en lumière le côté que je pensais avoir perdu à jamais. Ma quête était de retrouver le sourire qui irradia mon visage durant mon adolescence.

La chenille enfermée dans son cocon depuis bien trop longtemps réussit enfin à se transformer en chrysalide. Une étape venait d'être franchie. Une seule la séparait encore du papillon prêt à voler de ses propres ailes.

Je déposai mon maquillage dans mon sac à main noir avant de rejoindre Nora qui m'attendait près de la porte d'entrée. Un sourire illuminait son visage légèrement poudré en me voyant habillée comme une jeune femme de mon âge. Je passai première avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, laissant derrière nous nos peines personnelles le temps d'une soirée.

Demain, un autre rideau de douche occuperait la benne à ordures, celui qui enfermera tous les souvenirs qui nous rappellent notre sombre passé.

* * *

**- Oliveronica cullen massen: je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! :)**

**- Dianael: tes encouragement & tes compliments me vont toujours droit au coeur. J'espère que cette suite t'aura plue & j'attends avec impatience la suite de la tienne qui est vraiment agréable & promet de bons moments ! :D **

**Plutôt satisfaites ou déçues du résultat ?**

**Vous en savez désormais plus sur Liz & son passé mais que lui réserve le futur maintenant qu'elle tourne la page ? ( On se l'demande ... xD )**

**Je vais tout faire pour que vous lisiez la suite maintenant que les examens sont terminés & que j'ai un petit peu de temps devant moi enfin, après mes vacances tant méritées ! :D ****J'attends vos avis avec impatience, dites-moi tout ce qui vous trottait dans la tête quand** **vous lisiez, je suis curieuse de connaître vos sentiments ! :)**

**Le petit bouton vert est à votre disposition & n'hésitez pas à le faire chauffer, je le sens déjà brûler ! =P**

**Gros bisous !**

**Valérie**


	6. Chapitre 6 : retrouvailles

**Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mon chapitre ! Je suis impardonnable ! :(**

**J'avoue que je n'avais plus trop l'envie d'écrire alors que vous avez été là pour me soutenir & m'encourager à aller plus loin.**

**J'espère néanmoins pouvoir me faire pardonner grâce à ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres qui vous fera petit à petit plonger dans l'histoire de nos deux amies.**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez & on se retrouve de toute façon en bas ! ;)**

****

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

Une brise légère nous enveloppa dans son manteau dès que nous nous retrouvâmes à l'extérieur. Une modeste limousine nous attendait déjà, le moteur ronronnant & la carrosserie étincelant sous les quelques lampadaires qui l'éclairaient. Nous comptions profiter pour la première fois du petit cadeau de Mme Dulac.

Nous voulions lui faire honneur car nous savions pertinemment à quel point sa déception serait grande si elle apprenait que nous n'avions jamais utilisé la limousine. Nous grimpâmes rapidement à l'intérieur & je demandai au chauffeur de nous emmener vers un endroit festif de la ville. L'excitation était palpable, je la sentais parcourir chaque fibre de mon corps précipitamment.

J'étais en ébullition, une boule de feu prête à tout brûler sur son passage. J'avais envie de me surprendre, de me prouver qu'une partie de moi savait encore s'amuser comme une jeune femme de son âge. Nora détailla chaque recoin de la longue voiture avec curiosité.

Il fallait dire que notre patronne n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens puisque nous disposions d'un bac à glaces qui contenait diverses bouteilles de champagne.

La trappe au dessus de nos têtes s'ouvrit lorsque Nora appuya sur un des huit boutons de la portière.

- « On se croirait dans un film américain » dit-elle en riant avant de se lever & de passer la tête à l'extérieur.

- « Dont nous sommes les actrices principales. » Terminai-je pour moi-même.

Je la rejoignis rapidement & l'air fouetta soudain mon visage, mes cheveux tournoyant comme des chevaux lancés au galop. Le monde de la nuit à Barcelone changeait radicalement de celui du jour. Les panneaux lumineux des nombreuses boîtes branchées de la ville défilèrent & les couleurs se mélangèrent.

J'observai les jeunes gens faire la queue, impatient d'entrer pour s'amuser. Je repris place sur mon siège avant de peigner mes cheveux précautionneusement. Nora me rejoignit quelques instants après moi & soupira, un sourire béat illuminait son visage encore rosé par l'air extérieur.

J'étais heureuse de sortir en sa compagnie, cela nous changeait des journées shopping bien qu'elles me plaisaient. Son entrain était terriblement communicatif, je défiais d'ailleurs quiconque de me prouver le contraire. Le mot ennui n'était pas écrit dans le dictionnaire de Nora.

- « Je me demande où Javier compte nous conduire ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle en jouant avec le bracelet de sa montre argentée.

- « Moi aussi, » répondis- je en découvrant son air étonné « je lui ai laissé le loisir de nous amener où bon lui semblait. »

- « Tu m'étonnes, tu aimes tellement prendre les choses en main d'habitude ! »

- « Il faut croire que j'ai envie de laisser la vie me guider pour une fois ! »

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents blanches comme dans la publicité d'une célèbre marque de dentifrice. Les surprises me rebutaient toujours en général mais il n'y avait aucune raison que je m'inquiète puisque je me doutais que nous comptions nous amuser.

Le seul petit avantage que j'y voyais était la totale ignorance du chauffeur quant à mon comportement. Je ne risquais pas de découvrir une surprise de mauvais goût puisqu'il ne me connaissait pas.

Nora prit place dans le fauteuil en cuir noir face à moi & se saisit d'une des bouteilles de champagne. Elle ôta le capuchon métallique avec un petit couteau suisse & avant que je n'aie eu le temps de protester elle avait déjà fait sauter le bouchon de liège par le toit encore ouvert.

- « Oups ! » dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres dans un mouvement rapide.

Je roulais des yeux avant de saisir des flûtes de champagne dans la petite armoire en verre encastrée dans la portière. Elle versa précautionneusement le champagne avant de reposer la bouteille dans le bac à glace.

- « A notre voyage prometteur ! » trinquais-je.

- « A notre nouvelle vie remplie de bonnes choses » Rétorqua-t-elle en un mouvement de sourcils suggestif.

Je ris à sa remarque en secouant la tête. Elle ne changerait jamais, son côté corrompu avait encore de beaux jours devant lui à mon grand dam.

Je bus une gorgée du Don Pérignon en la savourant longuement. L'alcool pur ne m'intéressait pas, je ressentais cependant un réel plaisir lorsque mes papilles goûtaient au champagne & au vin rosé.

Le premier représentait vraiment l'aspect festif d'un événement & j'appréciais le second lors des chaudes soirées estivales, assises sur la chaise de ma terrasse. Mon père m'emmenait souvent dans sa cave personnelle pour me faire découvrir quelques-uns de ses vins favoris.

Nous partagions un véritable moment privilégié comme ceux que je passais avec ma mère dans les magasins, dans un tout autre style. Chacun d'eux avait pris cœur à m'enseigner tout ce qu'ils connaissaient dans leur domaine, à me donner des conseils pour choisir avec attention & réflexion.

Depuis que j'avais quitté ma Belgique natale pour m'installer en France, je n'avais pas été très souvent leur rendre visite. Mon travail m'occupait six jours sur sept & je passais le dernier à nettoyer mon appartement ou à sortir avec Nora pour évacuer tout le stress accumulé dans la semaine.

Je gardais contact avec eux en leur téléphonant deux fois par mois, je leur parlais alors du sujet que je traitais durant cette période. J'évitai de m'étaler sur d'autres beaucoup plus délicats tels que ma vie privée. Ma mère s'inquiétait pour moi depuis ce qui était survenu avec Thomas.

Je ne lui avais pas raconté les détails de notre séparation, je les gardais pour moi, pour ne pas oublier que les hommes devraient se battre pour obtenir à nouveau toute ma confiance. A vrai dire, je ne désirais pas réitérer l'expérience de si tôt, mon cœur risquait de ne pas s'en remettre si une autre rupture se produisait.

Je préférais laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient & me concentrer totalement sur mon travail. Seule Nora m'obligeait à sortir de mon trou pour m'aérer le cerveau comme elle aimait à le dire.

J'avalai ma deuxième coupe de champagne quand j'entendis les pneus crisser légèrement sur l'asphalte. La cadence de mon pouls s'accéléra sans que je la commande. Je réalisai que c'était la toute première sortie que Nora & moi partagions depuis notre arrivée sur le sol espagnol.

Un petit cliquetis retentit & l'air frais s'engouffra dans la voiture dès que la porte fut grande ouverte. Je passai première puis je m'étonnai de découvrir que mes chaussures reposaient sur un tapis rouge velouté. Je me retournai vers Nora qui m'observa pour essayer de détecter une quelconque surprise arrangée par mes soins, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

Je me permis de jeter quelques regards furtifs de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. J'eus soudain la désagréable impression d'être observée comme un animal de foire car une septantaine de paires d'yeux me détaillèrent de haut en bas.

Je me demandai aussitôt ce que je pouvais bien faire là mais mes pensées furent effacées par une série de flash qui m'aveugla. Nora fit pression dans le bas de mon dos subrepticement pour m'inviter à avancer. Je marchai alors vers les cinq gorilles qui surveillaient la porte, leurs mains jointes devant eux.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à amorcer une parole, deux d'entre eux saisirent les poignées & nous ouvrirent les portes. Je ne me posai pas plus de questions & j'entrai sans plus me soucier des regards curieux des personnes qui s'agglutinaient le long des barrières métalliques.

Dès que je passai les portes tintées, je découvris une entrée qui était faiblement éclairée ce qui donnait une ambiance intimiste. Je continuai la contemplation des lieux tout en avançant sur le tapis rouge qui n'en finissait plus.

Des tentures pourpres m'empêchèrent de porter plus loin mon observation mais curieuse comme Nora l'est, elle me dépassa & les ouvrit.

- « Liz, viens voir ça, c'est un truc de dingue ! »

Je la rejoignis en quelques foulées & ma bouche forma un « o » d'admiration face au spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Des aménagements particuliers avaient été apportés pour procurer un maximum de liberté aux invités que je supposai de marque.

Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications. Une fête allait se tenir & nous y avions été conviées sans que je le sache. Nora & moi n'avions reçu aucune invitation de la part des organisateurs du festival, à moins qu'ils aient omis de nous la faire parvenir, ce dont je doutais.

Quelqu'un avait fatalement pris les devants & je me demandais qui cela pouvait être.

En attendant d'obtenir une réponse, j'observais la salle ronde qui disposait de petits espaces délimités en périphérie. Je devinai de légers rideaux blancs qui masquaient probablement des tables en ébène. Les couleurs rouges & noires dominaient largement les autres, rendant l'atmosphère hautement électrique accompagnée d'une pointe d'érotisme.

La soirée promettait d'être intéressantes pour certaine au vu du regard pétillant de Nora.

Je revins sur mes pas, Nora à ma suite, & me dirigeai vers la gauche en suivant l'écriteau lumineux indiquant les toilettes.

Les cabinets étaient aussi resplendissants que la salle dans un tout autre style. Il y avait du marbre dans toute la pièce & des grandes glaces ornaient les murs au dessus des lavabos. Je me détaillai un peu & jugeai nécessaire de remettre un peu de blush pour me redonner quelques couleurs.

Je n'étais pas aussi ébahie que Nora en découvrant les lieux. En la voyant, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir gagné à la loterie. Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents tellement elle se sentait heureuse d'être là.

- « Je crois que nous sommes de grandes chanceuses. Je parie ce que tu veux qu'il y aura des stars ! Tu as vu les paparazzis dehors ? »

- « Oui, malheureusement. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi nous n'en avons pas entendu parler. Nous sommes censées tout savoir. Tu as une idée de qui nous a invitées parce qu'on n'a rien reçu ? »

- «Nous pourrons mettre notre plan diabolique à l'action. Il faut absolument qu'on drague des acteurs connus pour avoir la chance… »

Nora ne m'écoutait déjà plus, bine trop absorbée par le dessein qu'elle comptait entreprendre.

Lorsque nous sortîmes des toilettes, le calme régnait encore à l'intérieur de la salle mais je pouvais sentir l'excitation des fans de là où j'étais. Je supposais qu'une fois les personnalités entrées, les gens qui patientaient dehors partiraient après les avoir vus.

Le plus agaçant dans l'histoire, c'était sans nul doute la présence des paparazzis qui étaient à l'affut de la moindre information croustillante de la vie des stars. Ils ne les laissaient jamais en paix, ce que je ne pourrais supporter si j'étais à leur place.

Nora me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser & de se glisser derrière le rideau pour explorer la salle. J'acquiesçai légèrement en la laissant faire, je n'étais pas sa mère après tout.

Soudain, je perçus quelques cris stridents me parvenir de l'autre côté de la porte. L'arrivée des stars s'annonçait imminente & une petite partie en moi espéra la présence de Robert à cette soirée. Je le savais peu friand de ce genre d'exhibition « forcée ». Cependant, je me refusais catégoriquement de penser à lui, mon cœur s'en affolerait jusqu'à perdre tout sens du rythme, une fois de plus.

La moindre évocation de son nom provoquait d'intenses frissons & j'éprouvais toutes les peines du monde à revenir sur la terre ferme.

D'autres hurlements bien plus hystériques, sans nul doute ceux des fans aux chromosomes X, marquèrent enfin le départ des festivités.

J'avais absolument besoin de reprendre quelques forces avant la confrontation avec le panel présent. Les rideaux venaient d'être tirés mais je ne voyais aucune trace de Nora.

Elle devait certainement se promener dans les cuisines à l'heure qui l'était. J'en ris un peu avant de me diriger vers de hautes tables rondes recouvertes de paillettes argentées. Des coupes de champagne y étaient disposées symétriquement ainsi que des assiettes garnies aussi tentantes les unes que les autres.

J'avais suffisamment abusé du champagne dans la limousine & je jetais mon dévolu sur un toast au saumon fumé. Je m'appuyais légèrement sur le rebord de la table avant de tourner la tête vers l'entrée. De nombreuses personnes pénétrèrent les lieux mais leurs visages ne m'étaient pas familiers. J'observai minutieusement les tenues tantôt masculines, tantôt féminines qui se glissaient avec grâce dans la salle.

Les bavardages remplacèrent bien vite le calme ambiant, étouffant au passage les exclamations qui nous atteignaient après chaque ouverture de porte.

Perdue dans ma contemplation, j'en avais presque oublié de Nora n'était toujours pas réapparue. Je scrutais les moindres recoins de l'espace dans l'espoir de la voir surgir comme par magie.

Mes investigations se stoppèrent net lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette que je connaissais. Mes yeux qui brillaient de joie s'écarquillèrent d'effroi & devinrent noir de rage. Il devait certainement y avoir erreur, ou une caméra cachée. Je ne voyais aucune autre explication plausible.

Ma vie prenait un tournant des plus désagréables, j'étais spectatrice de ma propre existence. Elle m'échappait totalement en ce moment alors que j'aimais la contrôler.

Mes pas me guidèrent dans la foule grandissante & je me retrouvais au deuxième étage à une vitesse surprenante. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'extasier mais je découvris une série de longs fauteuils rouge ocre qui occupaient un sol brillant contrastant avec les murs d'un blanc immaculé. Je reconnus quelques célébrités télévisées mais je ne leur prêtai guère plus d'attention.

La soirée devait marquer le nouveau point de départ de ma seconde vie mais le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Je m'accoudai doucement à la rambarde pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits & maudire le fruit de ma subite frustration.

Mille questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête en quête à des réponses rationnelles. Je plissai les yeux en l'observant dans l'espoir de détecter la raison de sa présence sur son front. Il ne m'avait pas encore aperçue & j'escomptais vivement que cela n'arrive pas.

Je sursautai légèrement en sentant une main sur mon épaule mais les palpitations effrénées de mon cœur reprirent leur cours normal en reconnaissant Nora, un étrange sourire collé sur le visage.

La lueur indéfinissable qu'exprimèrent ses yeux ne m'inspira rien de bon mais au point où j'en étais, cela ne ferait pas grande différence.

Je l'interrogeais aussitôt du regard, croisant les doigts derrière mon dos pour qu'elle m'annonce une bonne nouvelle.

- « Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé en revenant des cuisines ! »

_Les cuisines, qu'est-ce que je vous disais !_

- « Je ne suis pas très forte en devinettes … qui est-ce ? »

- « Je suis convaincue que tu peux, fais un petit effort ! »

- « Si ça avait été le cas, crois-moi que je ne serais pas en grande conversation avec toi, sans vouloir t'offenser ! » Pouffa-t-elle.

- « Tu veux dire que Mlle se serait envoyée en l'air avec un parfait inconnu ? » Rétorquai-je en souriant malicieusement.

- « T'aurai-je perverti ma parole ? »

- « Il m'en faudrait un peu plus quand même pour me laisser aller jusque-là ! Expliquai-je. «Je ne sais pas, je donne ma langue au chat ! »

- « Je préfère te le dis tout de suite ... ne m'en veux pas mais je n'ai pas pu résister ! Puis c'était pour la bonne cause… »

- « Tu me fais peur là ! Bon d'accord, dis-le moi je brûle d'impatience. »

- « L'issue de secours des cuisines s'est ouverte & ton Robert est apparu ! Je lui ai lancé un sourire dont tu connais le secret & je suis allée lui parler… »

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la tête que je devais faire mais je mettais ma main à couper que j'étais passée du rouge vif au blanc cadavérique en une fraction de secondes.

Je reculai lentement vers un de sofas & me laissai tomber en tentant de respirer du mieux que je pus.

Il était donc venu, il se trouvait là dans la foule qui se pressait en bas & je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Quelle ironie !

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas eu les mains baladeuses, je tiens trop à ma vie que pour oser le toucher ! Tu sais de toute façon qu'il ne m'attire pas plus que ça.

Je fixai Nora sans vraiment la voir, complètement hébétée par la nouvelle la plus inimaginable qui soit. J'avais besoin d'un verre pour me calmer de toute urgence. Cela faisait beaucoup de choc sur une soirée. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage avant de déglutir difficilement.

- « J'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi. » Dis-je d'une voix cassée.

Je vis Nora s'asseoir à mes côtés & je me tournai pour lui faire face. Son air inquiet me donnait une idée de l'état de mon visage.

- « Tu es enceinte, c'est ça n'est-ce pas ! Je le savais, je m'en suis doutée quand tu as fait ton malaise à la réunion mais je… »

- « Non grand dieu, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Je n'attends pas d'enfant & j'ai bu du champagne ce que je n'aurais pas fait si j'en attendais vraiment un. Cependant, Il existe un lien enfin s'il on peut dire… »

- « Liz, explique-toi, tu m'embrouilles là ! »

- « Je t'en prie ne t'énerve surtout pas mais je… » Commençai-je « J'ai aperçu Thomas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là mais je t'en conjure… »

- « QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré fait ici à Barcelone ? » cria-t-elle en se levant subitement.

Sa voix avait prit des intonations aigües alors que quelques personnes s'étaient retournées pour nous dévisager.

- « Pas si fort, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache que je suis là. Ne fais rien Nora, je t'en prie. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. »

Je posai ma main sur son avant-bras pour la calmer & l'obliger à se rasseoir. En apparence, Nora donnait l'impression de s'être apaisée mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle se battait intérieurement pour ne pas se ruer sur lui & lui arracher les yeux.

- « C'est juste que tu semblais repartie pour vivre ta vie & il faut qu'il vienne tout fichtre en l'air en un claquement de doigt ! »

- « Oublie-ça, je vais faire comme si de rien n'était. Parle-moi plutôt de ta rencontre dans les cuisines. » Dis-je pour changer de sujet. « Il est gentil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il porte ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? Demandai-je à toute vitesse, ma joie étant revenue.

- « Attend une seconde, tu vas beaucoup trop vite ! » Rit-elle.

Elle reprit un peu son sérieux & fit mine de réfléchir avant de le fixer.

- « Il m'a donné l'impression de quelqu'un qui souffrait, comme si on lui infligeait le pire des traitements. Enfin, avant que je ne lui parle. »

- « Et de quoi avez-vous discuté ? »

- « Il semblait assez pressé mais j'ai réussi à savoir où il logeait. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était arrivé qu'aujourd'hui après-midi… »

- « Tu as discuté cinq minutes avec lui & il te livrait déjà une information pareille ? »

- « Liz, tu sais bien que je peux me montrer très persuasive quand je veux. » Répondit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice.

- « Tu sais où il est parti après votre petit moment privilégié ? » Dis-je en me mordant la joue.

- « Non mais je suppose qu'il est dans la salle, il m'a dit qu'il rejoignait un certain Tom … »

- « Oui, c'est son meilleur ami ! Je parie qu'il te plairait ! »

- « On verra quand on les croisera ! »

Nous nous relevâmes d'un même mouvement, trop heureuses d'avoir l'occasion de voir nos acteurs favoris en chair & en os. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde mais je ne repérai Thomas, mon ex petit ami, nulle part.

- « Je reviens, je vais me rafraîchir aux toilettes avant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses. » Dis-je tout excitée.

Elle acquiesça & se mêla à la foule dès que nous descendîmes l'escalier. Je passai par l'entrée avant de tourner à gauche en direction des toilettes. J'y restai dix petites minutes pour faire le point sur la situation.

D'un côté j'avais Thomas qui venait de resurgir comme par magie, noire je dirais, pour une raison qui m'était pour l'instant inconnue.

De l'autre, j'avais le mec le plus sexy du monde que je comptais rencontrer pour la première fois & qui m'avait obnubilée pendant deux longues années.

Je souris au reflet de la glace & j'y rencontrai une fille sûre d'elle prête à tenter sa chance & mener à bien son objectif premier.

Je sortis des cabinets gonflée de courage & déterminée à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Robert Pattinson pour la première page du magazine & pourquoi pas privé. Lui seul ferait exception à la règle si j'avais une chance qu'il soit intéressé.

Je m'avançai vers les rideaux quand une ombre apparut à ma gauche. Je tournais la tête sans réel intérêt quand je me figeai sur place, épouvantée & piégée.

- « Bonsoir Elisa… Tu es resplendissante ce soir ! »

* * *

**Je ne vais pas dire que c'est une fin étonnante mais je crois que ça peut mettre du piment dans mon histoire ! :)**

**J'avoue avoir passé deux heures à terminer ce chapitre, pour y apporter un tas de détails pour vous donner l'impression d'y être ! :D**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer d'après vous ? L'arrivée de Thomas cache-t-elle quelque chose ? Liz parviendra-t-elle à lui échapper & réussir sa mission ?**

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience & encore désolé pour l'enorme retard accumulé ! **

**Gros bisous**

**Valérie.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : cauchemar

**Coucou tout le monde ! :D**

**Je crois que si vous étiez toutes à côté de moi, je recevrais de fameux coups de bâtons pour ma trèèès longue absence de postage pour cette histoire !**

**Je dois avouer que je n'avais plus du tout mais alors plus du tout la motivation pour la continuer.**

**J'avais à peine écrit une page & pourtant dès que je m'y suis mise aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus su m'arrêter, comme si l'inspiration & l'envie était revenue ! :)**

**Pour vous dire, j'ai commencé à 22h30 & j'ai terminé à 3h20 du matin tellement j'étais en transe ! ****Si mes parents savaient ça, je crois que je ne serais plus là pour vous le raconter ! Mdr**

**Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit le plus long chapitre de tout ce début de fiction, moi-même je n'en reviens pas ! :O**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez & je vous préviens tout de suite, une scène pourrait peut-être choquer certains d'entre vous ! Pas vraiment du sexe mais vous comprendrez en lisant ! **

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous & on se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude ! ;)**

* * *

**Cauchemar**

J'étais restée figée devant lui & son sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage. Après tout ce qu'il avait osé me faire subir, il avait encore le culot de m'adresser la parole.

Je lui lançai un regard noir en guise de réplique, lui indiquant par la même occasion de me ficher en paix.

Cependant, il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser & s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je reculai aussitôt face à son attitude déplacée. Je ne voulais pas que ses mains d'infidèle me touchent ne fût ce qu'une seule fois. Il m'avait suffisamment fait de tort & je ne comptai pas le laisser me pourrir la vie plus longtemps.

- « Va-t-en tout de suite Thomas, je ne te le dirai pas deux fois ! »

Ses yeux bruns me fixèrent, une lueur de défi les habitait. Des frissons parcoururent mon échine rien qu'en sachant que j'étais seule avec lui, en présence d'un menteur doublé d'un hypocrite. Sans que je ne m'y attende, il commença à rire insolemment avant de porter à nouveau son attention sur moi. Il voulait me provoquer mais je ne rentrerais pas dans son jeu. Après m'avoir jaugée, il s'appuya contre le mur en face de l'accueil.

- « Que comptes-tu faire ? Mettre dehors celui qui t'a invitée à la petite fête peut-être ? »

Je m'écartais davantage de lui, ma main posée sur ma bouche. C'était donc lui le responsable de cette horrible farce ! Comment pouvait-il encore se jouer de moi alors qu'il m'avait blessée ? Je m'étais complètement fourvoyée, trompée sur son compte. Thomas n'était qu'un homme perfide qui aimait faire ses petits coups en douce. Il n'acceptait visiblement pas que je l'aie quitté mais après tout, la responsabilité de la situation lui incombait de droit.

Cependant, je me demandais ce qu'il manigançait ici, en Espagne, à l'endroit même où je devais travailler pendant un mois. Une raison particulière devait l'avoir poussé à se rendre à cette petite fête. Mon cerveau bouillait d'hypothèses aussi folles les unes que les autres mais une seule retenait mon attention. Se pourrait-il qu'il m'ait suivi pour … me reprendre ?

- « Tu m'as suivie, c'est ça ? »

Je sentais que mes nerfs allaient lâcher si je restais près de lui plus longtemps mais il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Des sueurs froides remontèrent mon échine & ma respiration s'affola rapidement. Thomas sembla l'avoir remarqué car son sourire vicieux s'élargit en découvrant mon état. Quel monstre ! Comment avais-je pu m'abandonner à lui alors qu'il menait une double-vie, entre New-York & Londres ?

Son culot ne connaissait pas de limites mais s'il croyait ne fût ce qu'un instant que je me jetterais dans ses bras, il espèrerait toute sa vie. Il se remit sur ses deux pieds & me lança un regard énervé. Mon subit changement de réaction ne devait pas lui plaire mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à ce que je lui lance des fleurs. Il s'approcha de moi une fois de plus mais je reculais de nouveau.

Il soupira d'agacement avant de se pincer l'arête du nez comme pour tenter de retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Durant les huit mois de notre relation, je m'étais vite aperçue qu'il savait jouer la comédie à la perfection. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avait cultivé cette part de mystère en lui.

- « Tu es partie & tu as coupé les ponts avec moi sans me laisser m'expliquer ! Il a bien fallu que je me débrouille pour te forcer à m'écouter ! »

Je ne le supportais plus. Sa voix autoritaire me donnait envie de le gifler alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de se faire tout petit. Quatre mois que je l'avais plaqué & il n'avait toujours pas tourné la page. Je l'avais blessé dans son orgueil mais il avait piétiné le mien depuis bien longtemps.

- « J'avais d'excellentes raisons figure-toi. Aucune de tes explications n'aurait réparé le mal que j'ai subi ! Tu me trompais pendant tout ce temps & je devrais te pardonner ! Tu peux toujours courir Thomas parce que tu m'as définitivement perdue ! »

Ma voix frôlait les aigus tant ma fureur avait atteint le seuil maximal de tolérance. Mes jambes tremblaient de plus en plus & je me faisais violence pour ne pas me ruer sur lui. L'atmosphère était devenue plus lourde et mêmes si mes cris avaient été étouffés par la musique ambiante, quelques personnalités m'avaient regardée curieusement en se rendant aux toilettes.

Je commençais affreusement à manquer d'air. Je sentais de la sueur perler sur mon front & mon dos à force de me contenir. Je devais mettre fin à cette discussion sans perdre une minute de plus sinon mes nerfs ne tiendraient plus le coup.

- « Je suppose que je peux au moins te remercier pour les places ce soir. Maintenant, si tu tiens à moi encore un peu, laisse-moi tranquille pour de bon & vis ta vie comme tu l'entends mais je n'en ferai plus partie ! »

Je tournai alors mes talons & pénétrai dans la salle de réception pour me mêler aux acteurs & actrices de tout continent. Mon sang battait fort dans ma tête alors que mes jambes vacillaient doucement. Un des serveurs voyant mon problème d'équilibre me proposa son bras un instant. Je le remerciai gentiment avant de me diriger vers les cuisines.

D'abord, je devais retrouver Nora pour l'avertir au sujet de Thomas. Elle était tout à fait capable de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais je voulais éviter un esclandre. J'en avais déjà assez fait ce soir. Je la cherchai quelques minutes dans la foule avant de la découvrir en grande discussion avec l'acteur irlandais Pierce Brosnan. J'en aurais littéralement bavé si je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi mal. C'était encore un très bel homme pour son âge & Nora semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Je décidai alors de lui en toucher deux mots plus tard car j'avais plus que tout besoin d'air.

Je me faufilai difficilement entre les tables hautes & les invités puis quand je parvins près des portes battantes des cuisines, un jeune homme passa subitement devant moi me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il réussit à me rattraper par je ne sais quel moyen & je me retrouvai avec ses mains autour de ma taille.

- « Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû être plus prudent ! »

Lorsque je levai les yeux vers mon pressé mais hypothétique sauveur, je rencontrai des yeux d'un bleu méditerranéen à couper le souffle. J'aurais pu m'y noyer pour de bon s'il n'avait pas légèrement toussé pour que je reprenne mes esprits.

- « Je … je … ce n'est rien, ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'être distrait ! »

- « Tant mieux alors ! Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais je vais devoir vous laisser ! »

- « Ah euh … aucun souci, faites donc ! »

- « Merci ! Mais je manque de politesse. Je m'appelle Tom Sturridge. Et vous ? »

- « Je m'appelle Liz enfin, Elisa Marnier ! »

- « Et bien, Elisa, j'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer malgré les circonstances ! »

- « Moi aussi Tom ! Passez une bonne soirée avec … vos amis ! »

- « Vous aussi, à bientôt peut-être ! »

Je le laissai s'échapper en le suivant du regard, j'en oubliai presque mon état fébrile mais un courant d'air chaud en provenance des cuisines me le rappela bien vite. J'en profitai alors pour me glisser dans les hauts lieux culinaires pour rejoindre la sortie que Nora m'avait indiquée plus tôt. J'espérais maintenant que Robert Pattinson ne s'y trouve pas car mon corps fragile réclamait de toute urgence du calme & non une excitation supplémentaire.

Les apprentis qui s'affairaient & les serveurs qui s'emparaient des plats me lancèrent des regards curieux sans pour autant s'enquérir de ma présence. Il devait être habitué à voir entrer des stars sur leur lieu de travail. Je leur souris timidement tout en traversant la grande pièce surchauffée & saturée d'odeurs capiteuses. Un des serveurs que j'avais déjà croisé dans la salle s'avança vers moi, un plateau de champagne posé bien à plat sur sa main. J'en profitai alors pour saisir une flûte entre mes doigts & trouvai enfin la porte que je cherchais.

Je posai la main sur la poignée que j'abaissai en même temps que je poussai sur la porte métallique. Une petite brise fraîche balaya mon visage & je me sentis aussitôt beaucoup mieux. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin : de l'air & du calme.

La présence de Thomas avait ravivé de vieux souvenirs, des moments que j'avais refoulés au plus profond de ma mémoire pour me protéger. Je pensais sincèrement que plus jamais je n'aurais eu affaire à lui mais il avait déjà tenté de reprendre contact avec moi. Le premier mois de notre rupture, il m'envoya fréquemment des fleurs à mon bureau & à mon appartement. J'avais d'ailleurs dû changer les serrures, au cas où il aurait eu l'idée de venir me rendre une petite visite surprise.

Le mois suivant, il m'envoya des lettres par la poste mais je ne prenais jamais la peine de les lire. Je préférais les jeter, sans les avoir ouvertes. Quand je crus qu'il avait enfin compris que je l'avais rayé de ma vie, il tenta d'obtenir des nouvelles de mes collègues de travail. Thomas avait essayé une fois de se renseigner auprès de Nora mais elle avait eu la charmante idée de l'accueillir avec une grosse poêle à la main quand elle l'avait aperçu par le judas de sa porte.

Depuis cet incident, Thomas n'avait plus donné signes de vie & ma vie avait enfin repris son cours normal. Mon travail me laissait toujours carte blanche pour mes articles & je prenais plaisir à sortir avec Nora lorsqu'elle ne me présentait pas de potentiels remplaçants. Je croyais que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, que ma vie prenait un nouveau tournant mais la réapparition de Thomas gâchait mon plaisir.

Je savourai mes gorgées de champagne haut de gamme, le dos appuyé contre le mur de briques du bâtiment. Le quart de lune scintillait dans la nuit sans nuages, se mélangeant avec les nombreuses étoiles. J'aimais les admirer de la fenêtre de mon appartement mais les nuages bas de Londres m'empêchaient de profiter pleinement du spectacle. Ici, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux & j'apercevais la Grande Ourse, suivie de la Petite Ourse. Je bus le fond de ma flûte avant de la déposer à terre puis respirai lentement l'air tiède qui m'enveloppait.

Mon repos fut de courte durée car la porte s'ouvrit & je me figeai de nouveau en apercevant Thomas. Ses cheveux semblaient désordonnés & il tenait moins droit sur ses deux jambes que tout à l'heure. Combien de temps avais-je passé dehors pour qu'il soit éméché ? La porte claqua derrière lui & nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans la ruelle, simplement éclairés par un lampadaire clignotant aléatoirement.

- « T'as compris le message ou bien il faut que je te l'écrive noir sur blanc ? FOUS- MOI LA PAIX ! »

Il se mit soudain à grogner & la faible lumière du lampadaire me permit de découvrir ses yeux rouges & sa chemise bleue défaite jusqu'à ses pectoraux.

- « Tu ne me parles PAS COMME CA ! »

La peur m'envahit soudain & je sursautai au ton agressif qu'il venait d'employer. Jamais auparavant il ne m'avait semblé aussi enragé & la petite voix dans ma tête me soufflait de courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je ne l'écoutais pas, Thomas n'était pas dans son état normal mais il n'oserait pas lever la main sur une femme.

- « Thomas écoute, je t'ai dit ce que je pensais de toute cette histoire. Tu as commis de grosses erreurs mais si tu veux garder contact avec moi, je suis d'accord qu'on se voie … en tant qu'ami ! »

Je préférais lui proposer cette solution maintenant car son animosité ne faisait qu'empirer & il commençait à s'approcher de moi, beaucoup trop près pour ma propre sécurité. Je pensais que mon idée le calmerait mais elle ne fit que le rendre hargneux. Je reculai toujours plus loin, en longeant le mur mais en gardant un contact visuel avec lui. Je commençai sérieusement à avoir peur & j'avais conscience que personne ne m'entendrait d'ici. Les cuisines travaillaient à plein régime & la musique que le DJ passait dans les baffles amoindrissaient davantage mes chances.

- « Thomas, sois raisonnable s'il te plaît. Tu as trop bu, tu ne sais pas ce que … »

Il se rua subitement sur moi, me laissant à peine le temps de crier car ses lèvres couvrirent les miennes. Ses mains maintinrent fortement mes hanches pour m'empêcher de me soustraire à lui. Je tentais de le repousser mais il était bien plus costaud que moi. Il força le barrage de mes dents & enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche. Mes mains s'attaquèrent à ses joues pour l'arrêter mais je luttai en vain. Il était complètement en transe & la suite des événements ne me disaient absolument rien de bon.

- « Liz …Tu ne me quitteras pas. Tu es à moi ! »

- « NON ! Arrête, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! »

- « Si & je vais te prendre ici, contre ce mur pour que tu te rappelles que tu m'appartiendras toujours ! »

- « NON, JE NE VEUX P… »

Il posa sa main sur ma bouche avant que l'autre ne se faufile sous ma robe. Ses doigts accrochèrent mon slim noir pour le descendre mais je me débattis pour l'en empêcher.

- « Laisse-toi faire, tu vas adorer ça … »

Il y parvint quand même alors que mes larmes coulaient sur mes pommettes. J'allais passer un sale quart-d'heure & il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les parages pour me secourir. Il l'arracha d'un seul coup & j'hurlai dans sa main qui tenait toujours ma bouche prisonnière. La sienne vint prestement se poser sur mes lèvres mais je l'évitai en détournant la tête.

- « Je t'en prie, arrêêêête ! »

Ses mains se plaquèrent sur mes cuisses & il me souleva comme une plume alors que mon dos raflait le mur derrière moi. Je sentis son érection se coller contre le dernier rempart de mon intimité & je tentai une dernière fois de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Je lui infligeai une gifle magistrale & il stoppa net ses mouvements pour me lancer le regard le plus menaçant qui soit.

- « Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! »

Sa main droite serra ma gorge pendant que son corps se collait au mien pour me maintenir droite. Je respirai difficilement maintenant, mes yeux grands ouverts se perdant dans les siens, déterminés. Il réussit sans que j'aie conscience de rien à défaire le bouton de son pantalon & à en descendre la braguette. Il tomba ensuite au sol suivi par son boxer & je sus que le pire allait vraiment commencer.

- « Tu me rends dingue Liz, je vais te faire crier & tu en redemanderas !

Il relâcha ma gorge & j'inspirai une grande goulée d'air avant de pleurer plus fort. Ses deux mains forcèrent mes cuisses à s'enrouler autour de ses reins avant qu'il n'en glisse une entre mes jambes pour écarter mon sous-vêtement. Il malaxa soudain mes chairs intimes & j'hurlai inutilement dans l'espoir que quelqu'un m'entende. Thomas pensa alors que j'avais rendu les armes mais il était loin de la vérité.

- « C'est ça, profites-en parce que je ne vais pas être tendre … »

Sa main droite repassa devant lui & il empoigna mon sein pour le palper. Je dus serrer la mâchoire pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il était d'une violence inouïe & je ne reconnaissais plus le Thomas que j'avais connu. Je découvrais visiblement son vrai visage.

Je sentis soudain son sexe frôler mes lèvres intimes & je fermai les yeux pour essayer de penser à des souvenirs joyeux. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : que tout se termine très vite. Thomas lécha goulument la peau de mon cou avant de mordre dedans, me faisant hurler douloureusement.

C'est alors qu'un miracle survint. La porte que nous avions franchie tous les deux s'ouvrit & un homme seul en sortit. Ma vue brouillée par mes larmes m'empêchaient de le reconnaître & lorsqu'il se tourna vers nous, il jura. Je reconnus aussitôt sa voix & je saisis la seule chance qui s'offrait à moi.

- « TOM, AIDE-MOIIIIII ! »

Il se figea aussitôt en entendant ma voix & sans hésiter une seule seconde, se rua vers nous, attrapant la chemise de Thomas entre ses doigts. Il le tira de toutes ses forces vers lui & je tombai violemment sur le sol. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir Tom enfiler des coups de poings dans les joues de mon ex-copain & presque violeur.

- « ROB, bouge-ton cul, j'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Des pas précipités nous rejoignîrent alors & je sentis une grande main chaude se poser sur mon front.

- « Merde, elle est bouillante, faut l'amener à l'hôpital ! »

- « Nora … chercher Nora …. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Mon amie Nora … à l'intérieur… »

- « D'accord, je vais aller la chercher ! »

Mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir comme s'ils ne voulaient pas d'accepter la réalité en face. J'entendis des bruissements de vêtements qu'on enlevait & je sentis qu'on déposait quelque chose de chaud sur moi.

- « Allô ? … euh Policia ? Tenemos problemo a Avenuda Mayor. Una chica… »

Je n'écoutais plus la conversation téléphonique entre Tom & la police, j'étais trop fatiguée & je n'aspirais qu'à dormir. Je comprenais parfaitement l'espagnol pour l'avoir apprise à l'école & même si Tom avait commis quelques fautes, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Et il venait de me sauver la vie !

Le dénommé « Rob » était parti chercher Nora pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule ici. J'avais besoin d'elle de toute façon & j'étais la seule de nous deux à pratiquer couramment l'espagnol. Je serrai comme si ma vie en dépendant la veste posée sur mon dos & respirai son odeur. Elle m'apaisa aussitôt & alors que j'allais m'assoupir, la voix inquiète de Nora fendit l'air.

- « LIZ ! MERDE NON ! LIIIZ ! »

- « Ne crie pas, on doit l'amener à l'hôpital. » Expliqua Rob doucement

- « Est-ce que … est-ce qu'il a … »

- « Non, je crois que je suis arrivé à temps ! »

- « Merci ! »

J'entendis Nora courir & connaissant ma meilleure amie sur le bout des doigts, je pariais qu'elle venait de sauter dans les bras de Tom pour le remercier.

- « Ah ben … de rien… c'est normal ! »

Une main plus petite me caressa la joue & j'ouvris difficilement les yeux vers Nora. Ses traits d'habitude si enfantins étaient marqués par sa crainte de m'avoir perdue.

- « Pardon, j'aurais dû être avec toi Liz. Pardonne-moi … »

- « Chut, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est uniquement de sa faute … »

Je n'osais pas tourner la tête pour le regarder. Je voulais juste trouver un meilleur endroit pour m'assoupir & oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se produire. Nora dut percevoir mon léger affolement & me rassura aussitôt.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera plus de mal. Ton sauveur l'a bien amoché ! »

Nora se tourna vers lui pour offrir son plus beau & grand sourire à Tom qui le lui rendit en passant sa main dans l'arrière de ses cheveux noirs de jais. Cette manie me rappela vaguement quelqu'un mais mon esprit était bien trop embrumé pour mettre le doigt dessus.

- « L'ambulance & la police ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. » Expliqua Tom.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de sirènes retentirent dans la rue & s'arrêta à l'entrée du bâtiment.

- « ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí! » Cria Tom envers les brancardiers. *****

Je me sentis soudain soulevée de terre & posée sur une civière à roulette. Nora avança en même temps que les ambulanciers qui m'auscultaient le visage & le cou. Ils m'installèrent une minerve, au cas où m'avaient-ils expliqués. Elle tenait fermement ma main entre la sienne & elle fut autorisée à monter avec moi à l'arrière du véhicule.

- « Ils ne viennent pas avec nous ? » demandai-je.

Elle me sourit comme si je lui cachais une information importante. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ma demande semblait surprenante. Ils avaient tous les deux été les témoins de mon « presque » viol.

- « La police les emmène avec eux pour prendre leurs dépositions, ils ont promis qu'ils passeraient nous voir juste après ! »

- « Heureusement qu'ils étaient là Nora … Je n'y aurais pas échappé si … »

- « Chuuuut, tout va bien maintenant, tu es en sécurité & entre de bonnes mains ! »

- « Je le sais, c'est juste que je m'étais résignée. Quand Tom est apparu, je repris espoir ! »

- « Oui, c'est un vrai héros ce type ! »

Je souris en voyant ses yeux briller en parlant de lui. Quelque chose me disait que Tom ne la laissait pas indifférente. Comment m'avait-il dit qu'il s'appelait encore?

- « Dis, ce Tom là, tu sais quel est son nom de famille ? Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure mais j'ai oublié… »

Elle me regarda, les sourcils froncés sous l'étonnement. Ma question la fit tomber des nues, comme si je lui demandais quelle était le somme de un plus un.

- « Liz, t'as perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? » Dit-elle « Enfin, je ne t'en veux pas avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ça doit être une réaction normale… »

- « Alors, tu le sais ou non ? » Demandai-je, impatiente.

- « Sturridge. Tom Sturridge qu'il s'appelle ton sauveur ! » Lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Merde, merde & merde ! Ce n'est pas vrai. J'avais une poisse d'enfer aujourd'hui. J'avais complètement oublié que Tom était le meilleur ami de Robert Pattinson. Le fameux Rob. L'homme à la main chaude.

- « Oh meeeerde ! »

- « Ouai, comme tu dis ! » Répondit-elle en riant.

Je venais de rencontrer Robert Pattinson en personne dans des circonstances on ne peut plus inhabituelles. Comment la journée de demain allait-elle se dérouler ? Je devais absolument faire mon boulot & dans mon piètre état, je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir me remettre sur pieds assez vite. Mon Dieu, ils vont revenir à l'hôpital pour me voir !

Cette soirée supposée signifier un nouveau tournant dans ma vie venait de me propulser tout droit dans une situation embarrassante. Robert Pattinson, l'homme le plus sexy dont je rêve depuis mes 18 ans croisait enfin ma route. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il m'arrive les pires choses pour réaliser mon vœu le plus cher?

Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à passer des examens avant d'attendre sa venue. Rien qu'à l'idée, je sentais déjà mon cœur pulser plus vite dans ma poitrine & le petit monitoring qui veillait à mes pulsations s'emballa aussitôt.

- « ¡Relaje señorita! ¡Vamos a llegar prontísimo! *****

On voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui allait bientôt rencontrer l'objet de ses fantasmes !

* * *

*** **Par ici! Par ici!

*****Calmez-vous mademoiselle! Nous allons arriver très bientôt!

* * *

**- _Oliveronica cullen Massen : je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu & j'espère que celui si te plaira tout autant ! Bisous !_**

**_- Dianael: je fais en tout cas en tout mon possible pour que vous soyiez dans l'histoire à 200%, comme moi quoi ! J'ose espérer que mon style continue à te plaire mais il me tarde surtout de connaître la suite de ta fiction ! Je ne te vois plus beaucoup sur le site mais j'espère que tu te portes bien ! Gros bisous !_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Voilà voilà, je dois avouer que ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire mais j'y ai tout de même pris énormément de plaisir ! :D**

**J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route & que la scène en question ne vous a pas trop perturbés !**

**Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de mal à tenir mes promesses mais je vais, je dis bien, je vais tenter de poster le prochain chapitre durant les vacances d'été mais pas avant !**

**Je suis en examen donc ce n'est pas facile de joindre les deux bouts, encore moins en ce moment !**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt & vous seriez adorables si vous me laissiez des reviews ... Je ne vous demande que cela, pour me faire plaisir ! ;P**

**Bientôt les vacances & le soleil dont nous pourrons profiter plainement ! :)**

**Gros bisous & portez-vous bien ! ;)**

**ValouPili**


End file.
